Dreams and Reality
by CORYxSHAWN4EVAH
Summary: Becca is 14 years old, doesn't have a home or a family. Vince finds her and tries to find a family for her. Features RKO, Cena, Taker, and Cody.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams and Reality

**Summary: Becca is 14 years old, doesn't have a home or a family. Vince finds her and tries to find a home for her; while doing that he puts her in The Viper's care until further notice. Becca hates Randy, how will she survive until Vince finds her a family?**

**-Becca's POV-**

I finished stocking the shelves in the little party store and I walked over to the counter. Jim; the cashier smiled at me. "Here you go kid, try to find a place to stay tonight. I don't like seeing you sleeping on the benches." I rolled my eyes and took the cash. "Jim, I'm 14 years old I can handle myself." He nodded. "Alright see ya tomorrow."

With that I grabbed my duffel bag and started walking. I decided I was going to go to a grocery store down the street to get food with the little money that I had.

Life has always been this way for me since I was 11 years old. I don't have any family or a home. I was in foster care my whole life, but as soon as I turned 11 I ran away.

I kept walking down the street when I seen a limo pull up beside me. I just kept walking, it's not they're stopping for me. I got about 2 feet when I heard someone holler. "Hey Kid!" I stopped in my tracks realizing I was the only one out here.

I turned around to find an old male dressed in a suit about in his sixties. I was confused, who was he? More importantly what did he want?

He walked over to me. "Hey, what are you doing out here walking the streets in the middle of January? You should be home with your family."

I scoffed. "Family? Right, look old man I don't know who you are but-" He cut me off. "You young lady can learn some manners, you don't talk to your elders that way. Didn't your parents teach you that?"

I hate explaining this to people. "No they didn't because I never met my parents. I grow up in a foster care my whole life until I ran away. I live on the streets. There can I go now?" I asked with pleading eyes.

The old man looked at me. "How about you come with me, just to have a place to stay for the night. It's suppose to storm real bad and I don't want you getting froze to death or hurt."

I stood there in shock. No one has ever and I mean _ever offered_ to take care of me. Usually I tell them my story and they run away because they think I'm a child delinquent or something.

The old man cleared his throat. "So what do you say?" I guess I could go with him, he doesn't seem like a pedophile or anything.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess." He smiled. "Alright come with me." I followed him to the limo and got in. The limo took off and I looked at him. "What do you do for a living? How can you take a limo?"

He chuckled. "I can tell you don't watch WWE." I raised my eyebrows. "W W who?" He laughed. "E! WWE, it's a wrestling organization I run." I nodded not to thrilled, I never liked wrestling.

He changed the subject. "So what's your name?"

"Becca." I said with my lips in a tight line.

He nodded. "Well Becca I'm Vince, we are going to go to my office and I'm going to decide who stay with."

I raised my eyebrows. "Stay with?" He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm going to have you stay with a wrestler until I can find you a home."

I was shocked again. "You're going to find me a home?"

He smiled. "I'll try my very hardest too." I smiled, I never had someone do that for me before.

**-Randy's POV-**

I was at the Arena with John. We were warming up in the ring. Cody and Ted were down here watching us too. John AA'd me and I fell wrong and landed on my neck. John laughed. "Damn Orton be careful."

I gave him the finger. "It's not funny." I sat up and rubbed my neck and I seen a tech guy come down the ramp. I stood up figuring he was just going to tell us about our matches. He called my name out. "Randy Vince wants to see you in his office." I nodded and everyone 'oohed'. I rolled my eyes. "Okay guys, I didn't know we were in kindergarten again." They laughed and I went to Vince's office.

I knocked and he said come in, I walked in and noticed a girl about 13, maybe 14 sitting in one of the chairs. I looked at Vince. "You wanted to see me?" He nodded. "Yes, Randy you know how you messed up on camera last week and I told you I would find a way to punish you?"

I remember that, I broke character and I still won't hear the end of it from him. "Yeah what about it?"

He smiled. "Well if you do this one thing for me I won't punish you." I raised my eyebrow. "What is it?"

He smiled. "Actually I think this will be good for you so, we will just call this your punishment."

I was getting irritated. "Vince what is it?" He smiled. "Well you see this is Becca I found her walking on the side of the road, she has no home or family." I nodded and he continued. "-So I'm going to try and find her a family until I do I'm putting her in your care."

"WHAT?" The girl and I said at the same time.

Vince looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Her jaw was dropped. "You're going to put me in _his_ care? He is just a pretty boy, who thinks he's cool because he has tattoos."

I looked at Vince in disbelief. "What the hell? You're going to let her talk to me like that?"

Vince looked at her. "Becca, I'm doing you a favor here so the least you can do is just be nice and civil to Randy."

She crossed her arms. "I won't be nice but I'll be civil." This chick has a lot of nerve being so bratty.

Vince looked at me. "Alright Randy she is your's, She is to be with you at all times unless she is with a trusted superstar. You pay for her meals and anything else she needs, understood?" I nodded. "Yeah how long is this going to be for?"

He shrugged. "How ever long it takes me, Randy I'm trusting you. Don't let me down."

"I won't sir. Come on Betty."

She glared at me. "It's Becca!" I frowned. _Oopies._ I looked at Vince who was giving me as stern look, I gave an apologetic smile and we walked out.

"So Becca you hungry?"

"No."

"Thirsty?"

"No."

I sighed. "Are you going to talk to me?"

"No."

"Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Because." I shook my head; unbelievable this is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for those who reviewed last chapter. (:**

**I don't own any WWE characters! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**-Randy's POV-**

This kid is unbelievable; I can't wait till Vince finds her a home. She is getting on my last nerve. We were sitting in my locker room.

I looked over at her. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" Vince said she was walking the streets; she's probably starving.

She nodded with out looking up at me. This is getting ridiculous. I decided to yell at her maybe that will do something. "You know-" I got half of the sentence out and I heard a knock at the door.

I groaned and opened the door; Ted and Cody walked in. "Hello Orton, Vince said you had a kid with you he wanted us to make sure you didn't kill her yet." Ted chuckled.

I rubbed my face in frustration. "It's getting close. She's just being so difficult." I knew she heard it; good maybe she will change her attitude. Cody was eying her carefully. I don't know why but I let it go.

I pulled my ring attire out of my gym bag and Cody spoke up. "Hey how about I take her off your hands for a little while?" I shrugged. "Go for it, just have her back her by the end of the show."

He nodded and looked at her. "Come on, you can come with me to Catering." She glanced at me before walking out with him.

**-Cody's POV-**

We started walking down the hallway and I sideways glanced at her. "What's your name?" "Becca." She spoke soft and gentle. How does Randy not like her, she's so innocent.

I nodded. "Well Becca, I'm Cody. I bet you're hungry; wanna get some food?" She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

I lead her to catering and we grabbed a table. I noticed Mark and Glenn walk in the entrance. I forgot Smackdown superstars were here for Raw tonight. They walked over to us.

Mark smiled. "Hey Cody Boy." I chuckled. "Taker, Kane." Mark groaned. "Boy, how many times do I have to tell you call us by our real names." I shrugged. "-But your ring names are so much more interesting." They both chuckled and Glenn glanced at Becca. "Who's the girl?"

"Oh this is Becca, Vince found her on the streets; he's trying to find a home for her and until then she was put in Randy's care."

Mark started laughing. "You're joking me right? He can't even take care of his dog let alone a teenage girl." Glenn joined laughing.

I shrugged. "Well it was Vince's decision." Mark looked at her. "What's your name?"

"What's it to you?" Oh boy, Randy was right she does have attitude. She's going to wish she never said that.

Mark crossed his arms. "Excuse me young lady you do not back talk to me, all I asked was what is your name."

She mocked his expression. "You're not my father." Here it comes.

Mark walked around the table and sat next to her. "_You _Little girl need learn some manners."

She scoffed. "I'm not a 'little' girl." Mark scolded her. "You're sure as hell acting like one."

She looked down at the table. "No I'm not." Mark smacked his hand on the table. "You look me in the eye when you talk to me." She groaned and rolled her eyes. Mark seen it. "And don't roll your eyes at me."

Becca looked up at him. "Are we done here?"

Mark looked at her like she was insane. "Not even close, I don't want to hear from Randy or anyone else that you're backing talking to them. When ever they ask you something, you say 'no sir' or 'yes sir', and you say please and thank you. Got it?" Becca just shrugged.

Mark grabbed her arm. "Got it?"

Becca nodded slowly. "Yes."

Mark raised his eyebrow. "Yes what?"

She sighed. "Yes sir."

He smiled and nodded. "That's better."

He rose from his seat and patted my shoulder. "Catch ya later Runnels." I smiled and nodded.

I looked at Becca. "I'm going to get us some food, stay here I'll be right back." She shrugged and nodded. I walked over to the counter and got some pizza and 2 sodas. I turned around to walk back to the table but Becca wasn't there. "Becca..?" I called out; of course no response. I sighed and sat the food down. I walked out into the hallway to look for her.

**-Randy's POV-**

I just finished my match up and I was cleaning up. I looked at the time wondering where the hell Cody was. I packed everything up in my gym bag and Cody came bursting through the door.

I looked at him. "Jeez Cody I was wondering where the hell you were- Where's Becca?" I looked around him and didn't see her.

Cody gulped. "Uh, you see I turned around for a second to get some food. She was sitting right down at the table-" I cut him off. "Where is She?" He sighed. "I don't know, I can't find her."

I rubbed my face. "Cody! Vince is going to kill me! Why do you think she ran off?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure, maybe because of Mark?"

"What's Taker got to do with this?"

"She back talked to him and he gave her the 'manners' lecture." I nodded; that probably did it.

I grabbed my gym bag. "Alright let's split up and go looking for her, call me if you find her." He nodded. "I will." We walked separate ways. I have to find her; Vince is going to kill me if I don't.

I got outside and I heard Punk yelling at someone. "Listen little girl..-" I knew exactly who he was yelling at. I ran around the semi and she was backed up against with Punk yelling at her.

She looked scared and is that tears in her eyes? I jogged over to Punk. "Hey Man, leave her alone." I pushed him aside.

He snapped at me. "No, she bumped into me and didn't even apologize!"

"He bumped into me!" Becca defended herself. I didn't know who to believe but I needed to get her out of here.

I looked at Punk. "Phil, just lay off okay? She's with me. Vince has me watching her, I'm sure she didn't mean to bump into you. I'll have a talk with her."

Punk scoffed and walked off. I looked at Becca and she was just staring at the ground. I sighed. "Come on let's head to the hotel."

I pulled my phone out and sent a quick text telling Cody I found her. We got into my rental car and Becca didn't say anything of course. I drove to the hotel in silence. I parked the car and looked at her. "Look Becca, I know you don't like me but my job is depending on this. You need to learn to respect me and other adults, and you can't just go running off like that; what if you got hurt?"

Becca shot a glare up to me. "Pretty Boy I have been living on the streets for the past three years, I can defend myself."

"You can defend yourself huh? Why did were you crying and looking scared when Punk was yelling at you then?" I spat out.

She groaned. "Just leave me alone!" She got out of the car and ran over to the curb and sat down.

I sighed; this is not getting any better.

* * *

><p><strong>Review..?<strong>

**Will it ever get better for Randy? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-Randy's POV-**

I got out of the Rental Car and walked over to Becca; who was still sitting on the curb. It had to be at least midnight by now.

I sighed and sat down next to her. "Why can't you just talk to me?"

She shrugged her shoulders up. "I don't like you." I scoffed. "Well I don't like you either but at least I'm making an effort."

I could see her eyes roll and I just stood up. "Alright I'm going; are you coming or are you going to sleep out here?"

She glared at me. "It wouldn't be anything I ain't used to." I rubbed my forehead with both hands. "Well you're coming up to the room with me; Vince would kill me if he found out you slept out here."

I grabbed her arm. "Come on." She yanked it away. "Don't touch me pretty Boy." I just shook my head and walked into the hotel. I glanced behind me and she was following me. I sighed in relief.

We got into the elevator and I pressed the number 4. I heard her stomach growl; it was pretty damn loud. I looked at her. "Didn't you eat anything?" She shook her head while still looking down.

The Elevator stopped and we got to my room. I slid the key in the lock and opened the door. John was already sitting on the couch.

He stood up. "Well looky here; Randal Keith Orton is taking care of a kid. Hell has frozen over." I shot a glare at him. "Shut up."

He chuckled and I looked down at Becca. "I'm going to order room service; do you want Pizza?" She shrugged which made me groan. "Yes or no?" She nodded. "Yes." I walked over to the hotel phone.

Becca sat on the couch next to John and I ordered the pizza. I hung up and walked over to them. "Becca go take a shower." She didn't take her eyes off of the TV. "I don't have any clothes to change into; Pretty Boy." John busted out laughing; probably at my new nickname.

My lips formed a tight line as I tried to think. I walked over to my suitcase, pulled out a pair of boxers and one of my RKO shirts. I threw it at her. "We can go shopping tomorrow; just wear those for now." She groaned in response and went into the bathroom.

I sat on the couch and John looked at me. "You alright man?" I glared at him. "Do you see what I have to deal with?" He chuckled. "Looks like you've met your match." I shook my head in disbelief. "Shut up; it's not funny." He laughed louder. "Yeah it is _pretty boy._"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't call me that." He laughed. "Why Becca does?" I nodded. "Yeah which is bad enough. I don't need you calling me it too." He shrugged. "Alright Orton."

I looked over at him. "What am I going to do? She hates me; she doesn't even want to talk to me." He scratched his neck. "Well just give her some space she'll come around." I scoffed. "She better; I don't know how much longer I can put up with this."

John patted my shoulder. "Relax Randy, she will."

The pizza came and Becca got out of the shower. We ate and she became close with John; which made me angry. She's known Cena for minutes and she already likes him. I decided to take a shower to calm my nerves. I got out and changed into boxers and a wife beater.

I walked back into the room and I over heard John and Becca talking. "-So what's your favorite music to listen to?" John asked.

Becca instantly replied. "Rock." John looked up at me and smiled, I gave him a smirk. I think I know how I can get her to talk to me; nicely.

I looked at them. "Alright I think we should get to bed." John agreed and Becca looked at John. "Where am I sleeping?" I just love how she asked John and not me. John tapped his chin. "Um, you can have my bed; I sleep on the couch." She nodded and went for the bed.

I looked at John. "Night Cena." "Night Orton." I crawled into my bed and I heard Becca say. "Good night John." He replied. "Good night sweetie." _Sweetie? _What the hell? This is getting ridiculous.

I just pulled the covers over me and shut my eyes.

_-Next Morning-_

I heard a pounding sound at the door. I knew John wasn't going to wake up to get it. He sleeps through everything; so I got out of bed still groggy and opened the door. Ted and Cody stood there smiling.

I yawned. "What do you want?" Ted chuckled. "Randy you said you wanted to go to the gym; remember?" I sighed. "Shit, I forgot. We're going to have to reschedule. I have to take Becca clothes shopping."

Cody looked at me. "I can do that if you want; so you can go to the gym." I thought about it: A 19 year old taking a 14 year old with my credit card. I don't think that's such a good idea, but I do want to go to the gym. I nodded. "Alright, thanks Cody. Come on in Guys."

They walked in and Becca and John were still sleeping. Ted walked over to John and leaned down by his ear. "WAKE UP!" John almost fell off the couch. We all laughed and John glared at Ted. "Not funny." Ted couldn't stop laughing. "Hell yeah it was."

Becca started to stir in the bed. Ted noticed and looked at me. "Sorry." I shrugged. "She had to get up anyways." Becca sat up in the bed and noticed everyone. I walked over to her. "Hey Cody is going to take you clothes shopping while I go to the gym."

She shrugged without looking up at me. I kept clenching my jaw; ready to yell but Cody stopped me. "Come on Becca we got to get moving." I shot a glare at him before walking over to my suitcase.

_-Later-_

**Becca's POV**

Cody and I went to at least 100 different stores. I was so tired but we decided to stop at the Cafe` to get something to eat. We sat down at the table and Cody looked at me. "You're not going to run off again are you?" I chuckled. "No." He smiled. "Good, so why don't you like Orton?" I knew that question was coming. I shrugged. "I don't know; I just don't. He's a typical pretty boy; just like my brother."

Cody looked at me confused. "Brother?" I took a bit of my french fry. "Yeah, when I ran away I looked to see if I had any family left. I did; My Brother. I found him and knocked on his door. He was shocked to see me but pretended like he was looking for me."

_-Flashback-_

_A guy who looked some what like me opened the door. "Be-cca?" He seemed shocked and surprised. I nodded and gulped. "Yeaah."_

_He pulled me into a hug. "Oh God Becca I've been looking everywhere for you; how did you get here?" I smiled. "I ran away from foster care; I couldn't take it any more."_

_He pulled back. "Come on in, I'll get you some water." I nodded and walked into the living room and sat down. He walked in and handed me the water. I looked up at him. "Why was I in foster care?"_

_He sighed. "Well um.. Mom and Dad didn't want you." I swallowed real hard and nodded. He sighed yet again. "I'm sorry."_

_I shook my head. "No it's fine. I wanted to know, wait how old were you when they sent me there?" He thought about it. "Um, about 24 years old." I looked up at him. "Why didn't you take me then?"_

_He sighed. "Um.. well-" I cut him off. "You didn't want me; You're a liar you haven't even been looking for me. Have you?" He didn't answer. I snapped. "Answer me!" He nodded. "No, I haven't."_

_I scoffed. "Unbelievable, you're my own flesh and blood and you didn't want me." He tried to defend his case. "Becca, I was young and it was my partying days." "So you didn't want to take your kid sister in? You're pathetic, I shouldn't even of came here." I stood up._

_He stopped me. "Wait Becca, I'll drive you back to foster care." I glared at him. "You are out of your mind. I'm not going back there; ever." He crossed his arms. "Well you can't stay here, I have a rep and if the guys new I had a kid in the house; they would make fun of me."_

"_I wasn't planning on it! You are a fricken pretty boy; who cares about no one but himself. Have a nice life!" I ran out of the house._

I looked at Cody. "I don't consider him a brother anymore." Cody looked at me sympathetically. "Becca, I'm sorry." I just let out a shrug. "Who needs him anyway." He nodded. "You should tell-"

I cut him off. "NO! I am _NOT_ telling Randy and either are you!"

Cody sighed. "Becca-" I shook my head. "No! I don't want him knowing; I don't need his sympathy." Finally Cody left it at that.

**-Randy's POV-**

Cody and Becca walked in with bags in their hands. I looked up at them. "Hey how was shopping?" Cody looked at Becca; who shot a glare at Cody. I wonder what's up with them.

Cody nodded. "It was fine." "Anything left to my credit card?" I chuckled while asking. Cody half-smiled. "Yeah, Becca didn't get a lot." I figured since she doesn't like me she would of bought everything. I guess I was wrong. Cody looked at me. "Randy I have to tell you something." Becca hit Cody's arm. "Don't!"

He sighed and looked at her apologetically. "Becca- I have too."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Cody please!"

He looked at me. "Can we talk in the hall?" I nodded while standing up. "Yeah sure." Becca grabbed Cody's arm. "Cody you tell him; I'll never talk to you again." Cody hesitated. "I have to Becca; he has a right to know. He's going to be taking care of you for awhile."

Becca just groaned and plopped on her bed. I was really curious to know what Cody had to tell me. A whole bunch of crazy thoughts were running through my mind. We got into the hallway and I leaned against the wall. "Alright, go." I eyed him intently.

**-Becca's POV-**

I can't believe Cody! I trusted him and he's just going to go off and tell Randy? Ugh! I hate being here, I wish I could just leave but some how the old man would end of finding me again. I really don't need Randy's sympathy; I don't need _Anyone's_ sympathy.

The door opened and Randy walked in and looked at me; his eyes were full of sympathy. I cut the contact and looked at the floor.

Randy walked over to the couch and flicked the TV on. He plopped on the couch and watched it. I was a little shocked.

Cody entered and I called him over to my bed. I grabbed his shirt. "What did you tell him?" I yelled in a whispered tone. He sighed. "The truth, everything about your brother." "Why didn't he say anything to me?" Cody shrugged. "I don't know."

Randy shut the TV off. "I can do this anymore- Cody can you give us a moment alone?" Cody nodded while walking out of the room.

Randy came over to my bed and sat down. I know what's coming. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know' or 'I feel so bad'. I hate when people act like this. Randy looked at me. "Becca, you gotta stop being so hard on me." He was right I was being a little hard on him, but hey I don't like to trust people; especially if I don't like them.

He groaned. "Becca! Just let me in! You're stuck with me until Vince finds you a family, so don't you think we should at least be on talking terms?" I shrugged, I really wasn't sure if I even wanted to be on talking terms with Pretty Boy.

Randy sighed. "Becca, I'm not like your brother." _I knew it!_

I glared at him. "Yeah you are!"

Randy shook his head instantly. "Becca I didn't turn you away!"

"Because you had no choice! As soon as Vince finds a family for me, you're going to dump me over to them and live on like I never existed!" He took a deep breath. "Becca.. I-"

I cut him off. "Just leave me alone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry long update... I seem to have no inspiration for any of my stories. :( But this one I seem to have some for.<strong>

**Review..?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**-Becca's POV-**

"Wake up!" I heard a male's voice command me in my sleep. I suddenly woke up and realized it was Randy. He was hovering me. "You got to get up." I rubbed my eyes and noticed it was 7am.

I stretched my arms out. "Why do I have to wake up? We just got here like 3 hours ago." We had just arrived in Ohio at about 4am and I was dying to get some sleep. Randy sighed. "Vince found a family; they want to meet you. They will be here in a half hour, you should got take a shower and get changed." I sighed this is going to be fun.

I dragged my still half asleep body to my bag. I picked out clothes and walked into the bathroom. I flicked the light on and I started to see stars because of the light. I let it pass and started the shower.

I took my time with the shower and got out and changed. I brushed out my dark brown hair and brushed my teeth. I walked out back in the room and noticed John wasn't there. I looked at Randy. "W-.."

He cut me off before I could get it out. "Gym, he'll be back later."

I nodded and sat on the couch. There was a knock at the door. Randy got up to get it. "It must be them." _Joy._ I was going to say it out loud but I knew Randy would have something to say about it. I still haven't actually had a full conversation with him since yesterday.

Vince walked in with a smile on his face; followed back a couple. They had to be in their forties. I cracked the knuckles on my fingers; it seemed to be a habit I picked up when I was little.

After chatting with Randy; they approached me. "Becca, this is Mr. and Mrs. Gates." Vince introduced me. I nodded. "Hi." They smiled. "Becca it is very nice to meet you; Vince has told us lots of good thing about you." The lady said and I looked at Vince; shocked.

He tried to smile it off. "Well how about I let you 3 get to know each other." He walked to the door.

**-Randy's POV-**

Vince got to me. "Let's give them some time." I shook my head. "I'll stay." Vince just shrugged and walked out. I walked over to the bed and sat down to listen to their conversation.

_20 minutes later_

Becca told them everything on how she ran away from foster care.

They didn't seem to thrilled. They thought it was stupid, careless, and obnoxious. I seen the male look at the lady. "I think he should take her in; looks like all she needs is some hardcore discipline."

I noticed Becca's eyes widen in fear. That made me get this feeling inside and I acted on that feeling without realizing. "Whoa, hardcore discipline?" I asked the male in disbelief.

The male looked at me. "Who are you, again?" I crossed my arms. "I'm the one who has been taking care of her the past 2 days." He scoffed. "Well you obviously aren't doing a good job; she's a child delinquent. She needs to be disciplined which you don't seem to do."

I rubbed my face to try to calm down. "Just because she has no family, house and was living on the streets doesn't mean she is a child delinquent." He looked up at me. "She has a mouth on her."

Becca shot a glare at him. "It's because I don't like you." The Lady looked at her. "Well you better like him because you're going to be living with us." Becca looked up at me with pleading eyes.

I nodded and looked at them. "You aren't taking her; end of discussion." The male stood up. "Who are you to tell _me _what I can and cannot do?" I crossed my arms. "It's Vince's decision to decide to let her go with you or not and well I'm just making that decision for him so, If I can kindly ask you to please leave." They stood up.

He looked at me. "You aren't going to find a family for her. No one is going to want her in their house hold; no one." He said before they both exited the room. I looked over at Becca and she ran to her bed.

Vince walked back in. "What in the hell did you do Randy?" "They were going to give her 'Hardcore discipline' Vince! They didn't even care about her!" "Randy that was the only family I could convince to come meet her; you really messed up." He walked out of the room.

I looked at the floor. I don't care if I messed up, there was no way in hell I was letting Becca go with that crazy ass family. Why do I even care? She hates me, I should of let her leave. That look in her eye she gave me when she thought she was leaving. It made me feel like I had to protect her; like it was my job or something.

I decided to go see what the damage was; it's not like she will hold a conversation with me anyway. I sat on the bed. "Becca?" I heard her sniffles under the blanket. I tried again. "Becca?" She removed the blanket and I seen her tear streaked face. I felt really bad.

"Look..-" I was cut off by her crawling into my lap and wrapping her arms around me. I was least say; shocked. I never thought she would talk to me, let alone hug me. I returned it without hesitation though.

I heard her mumble in my chest. I pushed her back a little. "What?"

She swallowed down the tears. "I said no one wants me."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a two part chapter.. Next part will be up at the end of the day; hopefully.<strong>

**Review..?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**-Randy's POV-**

I felt bad, really bad. I swallowed. "Becca..-" I was cut off by the door opening and John walking in. She jumped out of my arms. "John!" He picked her up and she started crying. I froze.

Everything just happened so fast. I was so close to breaking down her wall; so close but John has to come in and ruin it.

John looked at me. "What happened?" I sighed. "Let her tell you." I got up, grabbed my wallet and walked out. I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to go down to the Hotel bar to get a beer.

I sat down on a bar stool and ordered a bud light. "Hey Orton how's the kid treating you?" Mark asked while sitting down.

The Bar tender handed me my beer and I took a sip. "It's hard, I've tried so hard to get her to break down her wall. We became close, I feel like I have to protect her-" I paused and continued. "But she just doesn't want anything to do with me."

Mark patted my shoulder. "Hey Man. Just take it slow, she'll come around." I groaned. "No she won't! As soon as I thought she was going to Cena walks in and she ran to him! She's only known him for a day and she already loves him!" I took another sip.

Mark chuckled. "Sounds like someone is a little jealous." I sighed. "I just don't get it; she won't let me in at all." He nodded. "I know Randy just protect her that's all you can do at the moment." He patted my shoulder and left.

I sighed, Mark usually is a great advice giver; except this time. I don't get what he meant at all.

_-Next Morning-_

I woke up to John hollering my name. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What? We don't have to be anywhere!" I tried to think if we had a house show or something I don't remember but I got nothing.

John groaned. "No! Randy, Vince is here with someone."

My eyes shot open and I got off the bed and walked to the door. I opened it and Vince smiled apologetically? I looked at the other guy who was had a very stern expression. I don't know what's going on.

I looked back over at Vince. "Can I help you?" Vince nodded. "Randy this is Jim, he's the Adviser of KCF." I raised my eyebrows up in confusion but Vince added. "It's the foster care Becca went to."

I froze, Jaw clenched, and my hand tightened it's grip on the door. So many thoughts were running through my head. I swallowed and managed to get out. "What do you want?"

Jim crossed his arms. "First I would like to come in to make sure Becca is okay of course." I let my head roll and my neck cracked.

A sigh escaped my lips and I opened the door further. Jim and Vince entered and we walked over to where Becca was sleeping. John was standing next to her. He motioned to Becca and I nodded.

She woke up. "What's going on-" She noticed Jim and gasped. "What are you doing here?" She seemed frightened.

I eyed Jim carefully and he smiled. "Well Rebecca I'm here to take you home." Becca swallowed hard. "I don't have a home."

Jim smiled again. "Foster Care has always been your home; come on let's go." He reached his hand out and Becca backed up to the pillow.

I stepped in front of Jim. "You can't just take her." He looked up at me and crossed his arms. "Actually I can, I also can have you under arrest for kidnapping a teenager." _Kidnapping?_

I glared at him. "I was just taking care of her there was no kidnapping; I assure you." He shrugged. "Rebecca come on."

She shook her head. "I don't want to _leave!_" She pleaded out.

Jim clenched his jaw. "You have to; now come on! I don't have all day!" Becca looked at me almost in tears. "Randy?"

A smile tugged at my lips. She called me Randy, not pretty boy. I got some kind of will power over me. I stepped in front of Jim again.

"Alright I'll tell you what, how about you give me another day with her and I'll drive back to Foster Care tomorrow; I promise."

He eyed me; unsure. "I don't know. Randy I can't just keep her in your care; you're not even certified and you didn't adopt her."

I tried again. "Jim it's just a day. I promise you I will take her back."

He nodded. "Alright I guess. I expect her early in the morning." I nodded instantly. "Of course; thank you." He nodded and smiled at Becca before walking back out with Vince.

I looked at Becca and she was almost crying. John sat down. "Sweetie you okay?" He wrapped his arms around her. I rolled my eyes and went over to the couch. I thought things changed; not.

"Ran-dy?" I turned around and there Becca stood crying. She was trying so hard not to but the tears were pouring out. "Becca what's wrong?" I stood up. She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my torso. "I can't go back! Please don't make me!"

We stood there for what seemed like forever and I got a plan. It was a really crazy ass plan but I have to protect Becca. She seems so scared to go back and I can't deal with that.

I leaned down. "Becca pack your things-" She cut me off with a scream. "No! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK!" I nodded. "I'm not just pack your things, okay?" She sniffled and nodded.

I walked over to my bags and started packing them up. John came over to me and grabbed my arm. "Randy what the hell are you thinking?" I yanked it away. "I think I'm going to protect Becca."

"By running away? That's real smart Randy. A WWE Superstar kidnaps a teenage girl. Do you know what people will say?"

I turned and glared at him. "I don't care! I'm doing it for Becca!"

He backed down. "Alright whatever man." I soon got my bags packed and Becca was done with her's. I faced John. "I don't know how long, so..." He got up and gave me a man hug. "Be careful."

I nodded. "I will and John if someone asks..-" He cut me off. "I don't know anything." I smiled. "Thanks." He hugged Becca. "Be careful Bex." She half smiled. "I will bye John." He nodded at us.

We got into the rental car that I had and we took off. We got a little ways down the road and Becca spoke up. "Randy where are we going?" I haven't really figured that out yet. "Um, someplace where no one will recognize me and someplace where I can protect you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes long update! I do apologize, I've been busy... like really busy... Sorry<strong>

**Story notes: What did everyone think of this chapter? Show some love in the reviews please! ((:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**-Randy's POV-**

I ended up driving all night and Becca woke up about 6am. She stretched and yawned. "I'm hungry." I agreed and pulled into a diner.

We got into a booth and ordered some food. I rested my elbows on the table and sat my head on my hands. "So tell me the real reason why you don't want to go back to foster care."

She shrugged unsteadily. "I just don't like it." She was lying; I could tell. I cocked an eyebrow. "Becca.." She cut me off. "I just don't like it okay pretty boy?" She snapped.

I leaned back in the booth and crossed my arms over my chest. "So we're back to that huh?" she didn't say a word. I tried to not let it irritate me. We ate in silence and got back in the car. Becca was silent the whole ride. I stopped to get gas when my phone rang.

I put the cap back on the gas tank and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Randy! What's this I hear from McMahon you kidnapped a kid?" It was my dad. I sighed. "I didn't _kidnap _her." My Dad's voice seemed to get louder. "Randal you better take her back to the foster care. I'm looking out for your future and I don't want to see you in a jail cell."

The line went dead and I shut my phone. I looked at Becca from the window and she was just sitting there with her arms crossed. I sighed and got back in the car. We got a little ways down the road.

I broke the silence. "Are you going to talk to me?" "Nope." She retorted. If she wants it that way then she can have it.

2 hours passed and we pulled up to the building. Becca's eyes widened and she glared at me with fear pouring out of her eyes. "Why are we here?" "I promised Jim I would have you back by today." I said with no emotion in my voice.

She gasped in shock. "You had this planned out. You had me thinking you cared about me and I was never coming back here. I thought you weren't like my brother, but you are exactly like him."

She grabbed her bag and ran out of the car. Jim came out. "Ah, Randy thanks for dropping her off." I nodded but looked at Becca. "Becca please, I'm trying to help you. This seems to be the best for you." She glared at me; her eyes full of anger. "I hate you!"

She ran inside and Jim walked over to me. "Randy I appreciate you looking out for her. You did the right thing." I nodded hoping he was right. I looked at him. "Just take care of her, okay?"

He nodded. "She's in the best care here; don't worry." I said bye to him and got in the car and headed back to the hotel where John and I were staying. I wasn't sure if I made the right decision.

**-Becca's POV-**

I was terrified to be in the place again. The Attendant at the front desk said I was going to have my same room which she lead me to.

I got in and she shut the door. I looked around, it was exactly how I left it 3 years ago. I sat on the bed hoping and praying Gary doesn't work here anymore. I heard a knock at the door and I opened it.

Jim walked in. "Alright Rebecca we have lots to talk about. First off you are grounded to this room for about 3 months and you will be on cleaning duty till you get adopted." I sighed; I knew that was coming. I've been gone for 3 years, I didn't expect anything less.

I looked up at him with fear in my eyes. "Who's my R.A?" R.A means Room Adviser. They check the rooms every night to make sure everyone is sleeping and isn't escaping.

He thought about it. "Um, oh yeah it's Gary." I slumped into the bed. My worst nightmare has come back to life. Jim looked at me. "Alright I'll let you get settled and by the way, there are bars on your windows so you can't escape." I rolled my eyes. _They got smarter._

Jim left and I got this sickening feeling in my stomach. I was not looking forward to the night time.

**Randy's POV**

I got back to the hotel and I walked in. John got up. "Where's Becca?" I throw my keys on the table. "She's back at foster care."

"What? Randy are you insane?" John was getting his shoes on.

I stopped him. "John what are you talking about and where are you going?" He kept putting his shoes on and he stood up to face me. "I'm going to talk to Vince. I can't believe you sent her back! You are unbelievable!" He stormed out of the room.

I sat down to take in everything that just happened. John was upset that I was running away with her now he's upset that I sent her back? Why? I rubbed my face in frustration.

**Vince's POV**

"John I can't just go in there and demand her back." I pointed out. He nodded. "Yes you can! You're Vince McMahon!" I sighed. "John, come on at least she's safe now." John jumped up. "NO SHE'S NOT!" I looked at John sternly. "Now John lower your voice."

He groaned. "What's it going to take for you guys to realize! Becca is TERRIFIED of foster care-" I cut him off. "John she never told us why, so we can't do anything about it now."

John looked at me calmly. "She told me."

I raised my eyebrows. "Okay why then?" I was interested to know.

He took a deep breath. "Her room adviser used to sexually abuse her."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! ((:<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel like I'm not getting enough reviews.. probably cause I don't update often. :( Sorry everyone..**

**This chapter is dedicated to Straightlife116**

**She has amazing stories go check em out. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**John's POV**

I have never heard Vince talk so fast in his life. He was on the phone calling anyone and everyone he could think of. By then Cody and Randy found out and were in his office with me.

Randy couldn't even look at us, he was to ashamed that he let her go back to that place. Word was getting around on the roster, Mark and Glenn ended up coming inside too.

Vince finally got off the phone. "Alright well they said someone has to adopt her." I shrugged. "Well I can't." I looked at Cody and he looked at me like I was insane.

I looked at Mark. "You?" He was about to answer but Randy rose up. "I'll do it; it's the least I could do." I was still angry at him so I shook my head. "No way Orton! 1 she doesn't like you and 2 you can't take care of her."

Randy glared at me and walked closer to me. "Say that again." Our heads were touching but Mark pulled us apart. "Hey Idiots! Knock it off, if ya'll keep arguing then something can happen to Becca and we will never know."

I growled under my breath and sat on the couch. Mark looked at Randy. "Boy, are you sure you can handle officially taking care of her?" Randy nodded. "Yeah I've practically been doing that."

Mark looked at Vince. "Let em do it. Anything to get her out of that hell hole." Vince nodded. "Alright who's going to go with Randy?"

There was no way I was, I would for Becca but I don't think I could handle sitting in a car with Randy right now and not strangle him.

Cody stepped up and they left. I just sunk down into the couch thinking, hoping, praying that Becca is okay.

**Becca's POV**

I have never been so scared in my entire life. It wasn't night time yet but every second that went by was bringing me closer to my worst nightmare.

It hit 7pm and I knew that's when Gary starts the room checks. I was a little bit relieved that I was the last room, even though it doesn't really make a difference.

I heard a knock at my door and it made me jump off of my bed. The door opened and Jim walked in. I sighed in relief and Jim looked at me and smiled. "It's your lucky day." I raised my eyebrows.

He smiled. "You're getting adopted!" I crossed my arms. "That's not funny; Jim." He laughed. "Rebecca I'm serious, they are in the waiting room right now; so pack up missy."

I smiled and he walked out. Who ever is adopting me they just saved me. I threw everything pack in my suit case and zipped it up. I was so happy, I didn't even have to face Gary.

The door flew open and there he stood: Gary, Mexican, beady little eyes and his scent always reeked. I actually think it smells worse than I remember.

He shut the door and locked it; all in one swift move. "Ah, Rebecca long time no see. Jim tells me you're leaving? Oh well not so fast, I haven't got what I wanted." I gulped as he made his way over to me.

I decided to make a run for it, I ran to the door and grabbed the handle but he grabbed my hair and dragged me over to the bed. "Nuh-uh, you can leave when I'm done."

I shook my head. "No please! I'll do anything just don't touch me. Please!" I clasped my hands together to beg. He laughed. "You've gotten a lot bigger since the last time I have seen you." He took his index finger and slid it from my cheek to my chin. I shivered at the touch.

I was trying to picture a happy picture in my mind so I could just block out everything he was doing. He grabbed my shirt and I knew I couldn't take it. If he was going to try to do something; I'm giving him a fight. I raised my foot up and kicked right in the balls.

I got to the door, unlocked it and got out into the hallway. I started running but he ended up catching me half way. His arms wrapped around my waist. "You little bitch." and slammed against the wall.

That hurt my head a little but I couldn't give up now. He moved his head down to my neck but again I kicked him in the balls. He actually fell to the floor this time so I ran as fast as I could.

Whoever was in that waiting room I was jumping in their arms; I don't care who it is. I need to get out of here.

**Randy's POV**

Cody and I were sitting down in the waiting chairs. I already filled out all the paper work, just waiting on Becca now. I heard feet pounding on the floor, as if someone was running. It got closer so I stood up and walked to the door way.

All of a sudden someone jumped right into my arms and I realized it was Becca. I held her close because I didn't expect this. I seen a tan, lanky, dark haired guy catching up. "Is that Gary?" I whispered to Becca while clenching my jaw.

She simply nodded and I heard a whimper. I set her down but she wouldn't let go of my neck, I grabbed her hands. "Go to Cody." She finally listened to something I told her and walked over to Cody.

Gary stopped in the hallway just to stare. He went to turn around but there is no way in hell he was getting away with this. I marched right over to him. "Hey!" He turned around. "Can I help you?"

"Did you _touch_ her?" The veins were popping out of my neck, I was fuming. He crossed his arms and try to laugh it off. "I don't know what you're talking about." I shoved him. "Bull shit!"

He pushed me back. "Don't put your hands on me!" I pushed him again. "Why? You always seemed to put your hands on Becca!" I gave him another shove and he was up against the wall.

He glared at me. "I didn't **touch** her!" That was it I couldn't take it, I tackled him to the ground and kept throwing punches to his face bled. I couldn't seem to stop, I knew I wasn't under control.

I heard faint voices telling me to stop, I even felt shoves on me to get me to stop but I couldn't it was almost if I blacked out. One voice did come in clear as day. "Randy!" It was Becca. I almost wanted to stop.

There was no way I could though, this pervert was going to die. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Becca standing there in tears. "Please stop Daddy- I mean Randy." I had my fist ready for the next punch but I dropped it. I didn't know how much power a kid could have over me.

I looked at Gary and he was still breathing. Cody patted my shoulder and helped me up. Becca grabbed my hand and we headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>So things with Randy and Becca should be good... Right?<strong>

**I really don't want to this but I at least feel like I should be able to get 10 reviews with 20 ppl reading this so...**

**10=an Update. :)**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry to the person who wanted me to update yesterday, I fell asleep sooner than I expected. :(**

**Sorry and also sorry that this chapter is kind of short. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Randy's POV**

Cody got in the driver's seat and I got in the passenger seat while Becca got in back. He took off out of the parking lot and I examined my hands; they were bruised and bleeding.

He looked at me and sighed. "Randy you need stitches." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "No, I don't." I turned my attention to look out the window to ignore him.

Cody didn't get the message. "Randy! That cut is deep!" My head snapped towards him. "I don't need stitches! Now just drive and don't talk to me!" His facial expression turned confused but he didn't push me further.

-_later-_

We got to the hotel, Becca and I went to our room. I unlocked the door and we walked in. John came out of the bathroom. "Becca!" Becca smiled and ran into his arms. I went into the bathroom to decide what I was going to do with my hand. I put gauze on it and walked out into the room.

John seen my hand. "What happened?" I went right for my bed. "I don't want to talk about it." I heard John whisper to Becca. "What's with him?" I heard her say "I don't know." and I passed out. I didn't sleep long enough till I heard a loud piercing scream; it made me jump right out of bed. John went right over to Becca and woke her up.

She clung onto him for dear life sobbing. I just went back to sleep, he obviously doesn't need my help. I woke up a little bit later and it was light out. John was watching TV and Becca was still sleeping. I stretched a little bit and made my way over to John. "Hey can I talk to you in the hall?"

He flicked the TV off and nodded. We stepped out into the cool, breezy hallway and John looked at me. "What's up?"

"I need you to take care of Becca for awhile." John raised his eyebrows. "Define awhile?" I shrugged. "I don't know, a week." "A _week_? Where are you goin'?" John asked while crossing his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere, I just need some time to myself. I'm going to get my own room and don't let her come to my locker room." John sighed. "Randy, it's not my job-" I cut him off. "Please?"

He looked at me for a second but nodded. "I guess, but what exactly am I going to tell Becca?" I shrugged. "You'll come up with something." I went back into the room and packed up my bags. I patted John's shoulder. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>One week later<p>

**Becca's POV**

I hate Randy! He abandoned me! He is after all just a plain ol' pretty boy, that cares about no one but himself. John looked at me while adjusting his knee pads. "Want Cody to keep ya company?" I shrugged. "I don't care." He raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong, honey?" I glared up at him. "Do you really have to ask? It's been a week already!"

John sat down next to me. "I know, he'll come around." I crossed my arms. "I don't even want him to anymore. I gave that up when you told me he left. Why do you adopt someone if you're not going to be there?" I exclaimed. He shrugged. "Bec I wish I could give you an answer but I can't." I growled. "If he's going to treat me like this I rather live with Mark."

John chuckled. "You know that can be arranged." I glared up at him. "I was being sarcastic; idiot." He rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair. "Hey, don't be calling me an idiot. I'm trying to help you out here." I sighed and looked down at the floor. "At least someone is trying."

John tightened up his shoes and looked at me. "I have a match, so either stay here or go to Cody's locker room." I squinted my eyes to decide which one would be less boring. Cody is fun, so I stood up. "I guess I'll go see Code man." John nodded. "Alright I'll gettca after my match." I mumbled good luck before taking off.

I noticed someone walking down the hallway and I growled. _Pretty Boy_ He looked right at me but kept walking. I seriously could not take this anymore. "Are you kidding me!" I turned around and Randy stopped in his tracks.

He turned around and looked at me but didn't say a word. I walked towards him. "Are you going to say something? Anything? Like where you've been the past week." He just stared at me, still not saying a word.

"When you adopt someone, you're suppose to be THERE! Not pass them off the their best friend!" I crossed my arms in anger. Randy clenched his jaw. "I know." "THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?" I screamed and I could feel my veins popping out of my neck.

Randy's eyes turned cold and icy. "Don't _raise_ your voice at me!" I huffed. "Why not? It seems to be the only way for you to understand someone! You know what? I'm wasting my time here. I'll stay with John for the rest of my life if you want it that way. You're exactly like my brother but at least he had the balls to tell me HE DIDN'T WANT ME!"

Cody came up to us. "What's going on?" Randy just turned around and kept walking. I clenched my hands so tightly I thought they were going to break. "GOD I HATE HIM!" Cody put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, come on let's go back to my locker room." I let him lead me back to his locker room and I just sat on the bench.

I was looking at the floor when I noticed a tear fall to my hand, I didn't realize I was crying. I wiped them off my face but they kept coming. _Suck it up Becca, he doesn't deserve your tears. _I had to keep telling myself that.

Cody wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, shh.. it's okay.

I sobbed onto his chest and mumbled out. "Cody.. why doesn't he want me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Awee... :(<strong>

**Why is Randy acting like this?**

**Will he ever straighten up?**

**Review? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**John's POV**

I got done with my match and took a quick shower to get all the sweat off of my body. I changed into shorts and a baggy t shirt. I made my way into Cody's Locker Room.

Becca was sitting on the bench crying? Cody was comforting her. I walked closer to them. "Bec, what's wrong?" She just whimpered in response.

Cody looked up at me. "She had an altercation with Randy." I scoffed. "Great, what did he say?" Cody took a deep breath and told me the whole story. I clenched my fists. "Cody do you mind taking Becca to the Hotel?" Cody shook his head. "It's not problem."

I nodded. "Good, I have some business to take care off." He half smiled probably knew what I was getting at. I walked out of the room and made my way down to Randy's locker room.

I opened the door and let it slam against the wall. Randy flinched and turned to see me. "What do you want?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "What do I want? I WANT to know what the hell is your problem?" Randy turned to face the lockers. I marched right over to him and spun him around. "TELL ME!" I couldn't take it anymore.

Randy clenched his jaw and lowered his head. "Tell you what?" "Why do you keep treating Becca like this?" I crossed my arms waiting for an answer.

He shrugged. "You wouldn't understand."

"Randy, if you don't man up and be a father. I'm going to Vince." That seems to be the only option I have left.

Randy scoffed. "Telling on me? What are we in grade school?" I mocked his expression. "_I'm _not in grade school but _you're _sure as hell acting like it!"

He squinted his eyes and I waited for a reply, a response; anything. He threw the rest of his crap in his gym bag and got up and walked to the door to leave but, I was blocking it.

Randy clenched his jaw. "_Move_." I crossed my arms to show him I had no intention on moving. "Randy! I can't keep doing this, I'm not _her _father!"

"You don't have a problem acting like you are." He meant to say that under his breath but I heard him. I was slightly confused. "Randy, what are you talking about?"

Randy's eyes seemed to of darkened. "John, why didn't you adopt her?" "Because I'm not ready to be a father." I simply stated. Randy nodded. "Okay, then why are you acting like you are?"

I was still confused. "Randy! I'm not-" He cut me off. "That's a bunch of bull and you know it. Ever since Becca even got put in my care, _you _took the parent figure for her. I figured once I adopted her, you would back off, but it only got worse. I'm the one who is suppose to help her; not YOU!" Randy finally made his way back over to the bench to sit down.

I made my way over to him and sat down next to him. "Randy.. I don't know what to say." I really didn't.

He shrugged. "That's why I just handed her off to you, she's obviously better off with you. She loves you."

That was true, she does love me. "Randy, I'm not her father though, you are." Randy rolled his eyes. "It's not that hard for you to adopt her from me." I started to think about that, but did I really want to be her father? Better yet did Becca want me to?

**Becca's POV**

I finally stopped crying because of Cody's lame attempt to crack jokes. They were so stupid, I just had to laugh. We got to the hotel and I went to Cody's room because John wasn't back yet. I knew he was going to yell at Randy, but I didn't care.

Cody plopped on the sofa and I sat next to him. Cody looked at me and got serious. "Hey, if John is going to be taking care of you all the time, why doesn't he just adopt you?" My heart sank, I don't know why though. I love John, but Randy adopted me. John is taking care of me not Randy, I would be better off with John.

I shrugged. "That's a good question."

Cody shrugged and chuckled. "Yeah, it's not like Randy is going to come around anytime soon."

I tried to laugh it off. "Yeah, that's for sure." For some reason part of me wanted him to come around, but I know he won't; just like my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this chapter is extremely short and I do apologize. I am going to post the next chapter tomorrow. I promise! <strong>

**I really want some opinions.. :)**

**Will Randy man up or will John end up adopting Becca?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Becca's POV**

John got back from the Arena and picked me up. I said bye to Cody and we got into our room. Something was up with him I could tell. I sat down on the sofa and just stared at him. He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Spill, something happened." I simply stated and John tried to laugh. "Nothing happened, Becca." It was my turn to raise my eyebrows at him. "John, I'm 14 not 4. You can tell me." He nodded and sat down next to me.

"Well, I talked to Randy and he told me that I should adopt you." He said in a very calm voice. My heart started beating really fast, I love John but I didn't want to live with him. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "H-He did?"

John nodded. "Yeah, look Bec. He said that I've been acting like a father towards you since the day I met you and he said that I would be better of adopting you." I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up and went over to the bed and crawled underneath the covers. "Becca.." John tried to protest but I just said. "Leave me alone." I wish I would of never met Randy, John, Mark, Cody, or even Vince. That way I wouldn't be dealing with this right now.

_20 minutes later_

I was still laying under the covers. I didn't want to speak to anyone. I heard the door open and John say. "She's in the bed." I heard footsteps and they sounded like cowboy boots. I sighed as I felt the bed sink in. "Becca?" I groaned. "I don't want to talk." He sighed. "I know, let's just go get something to eat. John said you haven't ate all day."

That was true, I pulled the blanket off of me and straightened my hair all out. Mark grabbed my arm and helped me off the bed. John was standing there worried and Mark just nodded at him. "We'll be back in a little bit."

We got down into the hotel restaurant and Mark ordered a couple of soda's for us. I took a sip of mine and looked at Mark. "I don't want to talk about it." He nodded. "I know, kid. I'm just treating you to some food; that's all." We sat there a little longer and I finally couldn't take it anymore. "I wish would of never met Vince."

Mark raised his eyebrows. "Why?" I crossed my arms. "Then I wouldn't have to deal with this mess right now." He looked at me. "Kid, if Vince didn't take you in, you wouldn't have a roof over your head. Yeah Randy is being an asshole and you might have to live with John now, but at least you have somewhere to live. Every Family has problems, that's just life." Mark finished that off with taking a sip of his soda.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have a family." Mark scoffed. " 'Course you do." I started to play with the straw in my cup. "Sure doesn't feel like it, I have a father that doesn't even want me so he hands me off to his best friend." I was about to explode, Mark was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Do you know what it feels like to have someone adopt you? It felt amazing and I didn't even know it was Randy. When I walked out into that waiting room and saw Randy? It felt even better to know it was someone I knew, and he fought for me. I knew right there that he was my dad, but _abandoned _me! Just like My Mom, My Dad, and brother! He threw me off to someone else and it sucks to think I thought he actually cared about me!" I yelled out with tears pouring down my face. Mark looked down at me. "Kid, I'm sorry. It's rough I know."

I sniffled. "Just leave me alone." I said while getting up from my chair and running out. I decided to go outside and get fresh air. I was trying to get the tears to stop but they kept coming. I sat down on bench by the parking lot, some people would be scared to be out here at night but it's not nothing I'm not used to.

**Mark's POV**

I was about to go after her but there is one person she needs to hear from right now and it ain't me. I pulled my cell out and strolled through the contacts and clicked on his name. It rang three times before he answered. "Hello?"

"Get your butt down here and go talk to Becca!" He objected. "Mark..-" I cut him off. "Boy you ain't telling me no, now are ya?" He sighed. "No sir." I smirked. "That's what I thought, now get into the restaurant so I can tell you what happened before you talk to her." He hesitated. "Alright." He said cause he knows I'll whip his ass.

**Becca's POV**

It started to get chilly outside and I didn't have a jacket. I didn't really care, I was getting tired so I laid my head down and put my feet up on the bench so I was laying on it. I didn't want to go see John and I didn't want Mark to feel sorry for me, so I can just sleep here. I closed my eyes and I heard a voice. "Hey.."

I opened my eyes and saw Randy standing over me. I wiped my eyes just in case there were still any tears and sat up. "What are you doing here?" I said it in the most coldest way I could. He sat down next to me. "I deserve that."

I looked at him through the corners of my eye to see what he was even up to. Randy rubbed his legs and looked at me. "Mark told me." I nodded slowly, I figured he was going to call John not Randy. I had nothing to say to him right now.

"Becca, I'm sorr-" I cut him off and stood up. "No you're not! Randy you don't want me! Just admit it! You know that the only reason why you are apologizing is because if you don't Mark will beat your ass, I'm not stupid!" I started running. Randy followed. "Becca! Come on!" I kept running and He kept calling my name so I finally stopped.

"WHAT!" I screamed as I turned around. Randy caught up to me. "Becca, look I know I haven't been acting like a father but it's because _you _don't want me!" I sighed and crossed my arms. "What are you talking about?"

Randy scoffed. "_What am I talking about? _Becca! You hate me, all you want is John. I'm doing you a favor so you don't have to live with me." He crossed his arms and I arched my eyebrows at him. "Oh, so you're blaming all of this on me because I wasn't if I could trust you. Whatever! Fine let John adopt me! I don't care anymore."

Randy knelled down on his knees. "Becca, I don't want to give you up." I glared at him with my lips in a straight line. "Bullshit, you don't want me! It's fine I'm used to it, My whole family gave me up just like you are doing right now!" I started crying, I didn't want to but I couldn't control it. I heard a voice and I looked over Randy's shoulder and John was standing there.

John got closer. "Becca, come on let's go back to the room." I sniffled, I wasn't sure I even wanted to back with John. Randy looked at him. "No, I want her to come with me." John looked at him like he was crazy. "You don't want her remember? You want me to adopt her, so she's coming with me." Randy crossed his arms. "I'm still her father."

John shrugged. "I don't care, she's not going with you." Randy looked at me. "Who do you want to go with?"

I gulped. This choice should be easy but I still am not sure who I want to go back with.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is Becca going to choose?<strong>

**Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Becca's POV**

I was about to answer when someone walked from behind the tree; it was Mark. He crossed his arms and looked at them. "You guys are pathetic, making Becca choose between you. I'm choosing for her and it's neither of you." Mark looked at me. "Go and stay with Cody, alright?" I sniffled and nodded. I ran back inside and got to Cody's room.

**Mark's POV**

"Both of you! Sit down!" I yelled while pacing. I looked at John. "So you want to keep Becca now?" John nodded. "Yeah, she likes me so it would be better." I shook my head. "Just because she likes you doesn't mean you are a better parent." Randy smirked at that. I looked at him. "And what are you smirking at? This doesn't make you a better parent either!" They both bowed their heads in shame.

I ran my hands over my face in frustration. "Okay, I'm going to let Becca decide but you guys need to give her some time. Don't just rush it on her, and until she decides, she is to stay with Cody. Understood?" They both nodded.

**Becca's POV**

I explained to Cody the whole thing that happened tonight, he wasn't too happy with Randy or John. I heard a knock at the door and Cody let Mark in and he explained to me that I did have to choose if I wanted Randy to stay my father or if I wanted John to adopt me. He also told me until I choose I have to stay with Cody. He left and Cody plopped next to me.

"Do you know who you're going to choose?" He asked while looking at the floor.

I shrugged. "I really don't know, I think the only way I'll be able to figure it out is if I talk to them?" Cody nodded. "Yeah, that should help you decide. Who are you going to talk to first?"

I got up and sighed. "Randy, I'll be right back." He nodded as I walked out. I walked down to his room and was about to knock but I heard him talking. "Of course I don't want a kid." That was a shot at my heart. The tears welled up and I knew exactly what I had to do. I ran to the door with bleary eyes and knocked.

John opened the door. "Becca?" I wrapped my arms around him. "I want to live with you!"

He patted my head. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "I'm positive."

* * *

><p>This was the day we were going to see a lawyer so John could adopt me from Randy. It's not that hard, Randy just basically has to sign me over to John. I really don't want to live with John but Randy made it pretty clear that he doesn't want me so I don't really have a choice. I was waiting in the hotel lobby.<p>

Mark came over to me. "Hey kid. How are you doin'?" I shrugged. "Good, I guess." He sat down next to me. "You sure you are making the right decision." "Yeah, I'm sure." I was lying but he didn't need to know that. Mark patted my head. "Alright, I'll see ya later and as a Cena." He chuckled and I laughed unsteadily. "Right.."

The elevator opened and John and Randy walked over to me. John smiled at me. "Ready sweetie?" Randy clenched his jaw and I nodded. I don't get why he's acting like this; this should be a dream come true for him, he didn't want me and he doesn't have to keep me now.

I got into John's car while Randy got into his. I felt sick to my stomach, but we ended up getting to the building sooner than expected. It made me want to puke. John and I got to the door but Randy stopped us. "John, do you think I could talk to Becca for a minute?" John looked at me then back at Randy. "Sure." John walked in and left us outside.

We sat down on the brick garden. Randy cleared his throat. "I just want to say, that I'm sorry I never acted like a father and I'm sorry that I did everything your brother did. I'm just happy that you can be happy and safe now with John. Maybe a little way down the road we can be friends?" Why does he have to say this now?

Tears filled my eyes and I looked up at him. He was shocked. "Becca, did I say something wrong?" I shook my head. "No, you said everything right. Why! Why do you have to do this now?" Randy looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. "I don't want John to adopt me! I never did, but I heard you say you didn't want a kid so I knew I was better off with John. God Randy, why did you have to say this to me now? Why couldn't you just tell me you hated me and we could of gone on with our lives." The tears were coming out like rain.

Randy knelled down. "Because I could never hate you." I kept shaking my head. I sniffled. "Then why did you say you didn't want a kid?" He took a deep breath. "I was talking to my brother and I told him I didn't want a kid until I met you. You didn't hear that part; probably."

"No! Randy you don't want me! Please tell me you don't want me!" Randy put his hands on my shoulder. "No." I started sobbing. "PLEASE!" I pleaded. "Becca.. I can't tell you I don't want you because I would be lying."

"I don't care! Randy please you know you don't want me, just let John adopt me and you can go on with your life." I sniffled while wiping my tears again. He needs to say it so I can go in and John can adopt me.

Randy shook his head. "I'm not going to say I don't want you. I'm not your brother Becca, I do want you." I winced and started to cry even harder. "Please.. You can't do this!" Randy pulled me into his arms and I sobbed on his shoulder. "Randy please just tell me that so I can move on, like any other time."

He let me go. "I'm not telling you that, but I will tell you one thing." He moved the hair off my face so I could see him. "I love you and I want to be your father."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :)<strong>

**Is Becca going to stay with Randy or is she still going to go with John?**


	12. Chapter 12

**-I'm Baaacckkkk! Sorry it's been a while, school just started. -_- it's only been 2 days and it already sucks! Bleh! So I've been slow on updates but I should be catching up. So everything should be updated by Sunday if everything goes right! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Becca's POV**

Did Randy just say he loved me and he wants to my father? I was stood there shocked. I was about to say something but John came out. "Alright guys done?" Then John noticed my crying.

He glared at Randy. "What the hell did you do?" John put his hand on my shoulder and stepped in front of me. Randy crossed his arms. "I did nothing! Calm down." John shook his head angrily.

"I'm not going to calm down! Becca is crying and it's obviously because of you, so let's stop the stalling and sign the papers! I really don't want Becca around you anymore."

My heart lurched. I can't let this happen, Randy wants to step up now. I can't just bail on him now, could I? He put me through hell, but yet so did I. "Actually I don't want you to adopt her." Randy pulled me out of my trance.

John scoffed. "And why not? I'm a better father figure for her."

Randy glanced at me before looking at John. "The reason why Becca is _crying _is because she doesn't want YOU to adopt her!" John turned around to face me. "Is this true?"

I sighed and sniffled. "Um.." John crossed his arms. "Is it!" I nodded softly. He scoffed in response. "Unbelievable." Randy smirked. "Yeah, so I guess we will see you around?" He grabbed onto my shoulder to lead me to the car.

John stopped him. "Not so fast." I looked up at John and realized this isn't going to end well. Randy raised his eyebrows. "What? She's my daughter, you can't take her unless I sign her over."

John shook his head. "No, you can also file for custody if you think a parent is not fit to be a parent, and I think that fits this case just well." He walked into the building, Randy followed so I had no other choice to follow the both of them.

I sat on a chair in the waiting area I guess it was. The tears finally stopped but a wave of panic shot through me. Randy hasn't been the best father, but he loves me; so does John. If John gets custody of me, that means I never get to see Randy.

I rested my elbows on my knees, then placed my head in my hands. I don't know how long I sat here for. It felt like forever. Someone tapped my shoulder. I raised my head and colorful dots were everywhere and I noticed Mark and Cody standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked confusedly.

Mark sighed. "Randy called me. Becca why didn't ya tell me you didn't want to live with John?" I shrugged. "Because I knew I didn't have anywhere else to go."

He patted my shoulder. "Well why don't you and Cody head back to the hotel to get some sleep?" I shook my head immediately. "No. I want to wait for Randy."

He squatted down so he was on my level. "It's gonna be awhile, kid." I sighed in defeat, Mark gave me a quick pat on the back before Cody and I walked to his car.

The car ride was pretty silent. I looked at Cody while he was driving. "Do you think John will get custody of me?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Bec." I nodded; I didn't know either.

We got into the hotel room and I laid on the bed. Cody sat on the edge of the bed. "I'll be right on the couch if you need me." I sat up and looked at him. "Cody. I just want to say thanks."

He raised his eyebrows with a smile tugging at his lips. "For?"

I took a deep breath. "Well I want to thank you for putting up with me I know how much a pain in the ass I was when you first met me. I also want to thank you for never making me choose, you're like a brother to me so.. Thanks." I looked down at the bed.

Cody pulled me into a hug. "You're welcome Becca, I love you so much and I've always looked at you as a sister since I met you. If you ever need anything, I'm here for ya babe." I smiled. "Thanks Code." He chuckled. "You're welcome Bec, now get some sleep."

I groaned in defeat while getting under the covers. It didn't take long for sleep to overcome me. A little while passed and I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and seen a person. The blurriness went away and it was Cody that was standing there.

"What's the matter?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. He clenched his jaw. "Um.. well John is here." I was still slightly confused, I just woke up and my brain was barely working. "Why?"

"He's here to take you home." Cody said while scratching his neck. I let my hand freeze on my cheek. "No! No this can't happen! No! Randy is my father! Why am I going with him?"

Cody sighed. "He talked to a mediator and issued by the court you are to stay in John's custody until the court date next week." I rubbed my face in frustration. "Why? Randy is _my _father, I should be in his custody!"

He shrugged. "The guy heard the whole story and he believed you were in better hands with John." I pulled the blanket over me. "No! Cody can't I just stay here?" He pulled the covers off of me. "Sorry."

John entered and looked at me. "Ready?" I clenched my jaw. "N-" Cody cut me off with a stern look, I rolled my eyes. "I guess." I said a quick goodbye to Cody before heading to John's room.

We got in and I plopped on the couch while he set his room key down. He sat across from me. "Becca why do you all of a sudden hate me?" I shook my head. "I don't hate you."

He nodded. "Okay then why are you acting like this?" I rubbed the back of my neck. "Because, I've hated Randy from the beginning but he came and adopted me. He actually _cares_ about me."

John crossed his arms. "I care about you!" I sighed. "I know but you didn't adopt me. _Randy _did! Also Cody told me you weren't even up to the idea of adopting me, Randy is the only one who volunteered."

He looked at me. "Becca, we've always had this bond since the first day I met you. I feel like a father to you already, I just didn't think I would actually be able to be one until now. Randy isn't the right father figure for you. I'm not saying I am either but I'm a little more structured than Randy, so if I do get custody I want you to know I'm going to be the best Dad you ever had." He kissed my forehead before heading over to his bed.

I sat there in shock, it seemed that I was shocked lots of times today. A little while passed and John was snoring away. I got an idea, I know I would get in trouble for it but it's worth it.

I quietly escaped into the hallway. I tip-toed down the hallway to the room I knew was his. "Hey!" I turned around and Randy was standing right there. He caught up to me. "Does John know you left?" I shook my head.

He sighed. "Becca you have to go back." I looked up at him in disbelief. "No! I don't want to, I don't want John to get custody." The tears were filling up again.

Randy knelled down. "I don't either but, if that happens we're going to have to except it." I sniffled. "Randy can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Sure."

I wiped the tears with my pinky's. "Did you always want to adopt me?" He thought about it for a second. "No and yes?" I raised my eyebrow and he chuckled. "Well it was a No when you first got put in my care but, then the incident with the Gate's I started to think about it. I never thought about actually doing it till the opportunity came up." I nodded and decided to ask another question.

"Randy what made you change your mind?"

"About what?" He questioned. I crossed my arms. "About handing me over to John." He nodded. "Well, it wasn't because of Mark I can assure you that but, I think it was how I seen you were acting in the hall. It seemed like behind the tears and anger you wanted me to be your father and it made me want to be." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He patted my back. "Alright we should probably get you back to John before he notices you're gone." "Becca!" We heard a voice behind us and I knew it was John. I pulled back and looked at Randy. "Too late."

I turned around and John caught up. "Becca! You can't just leave without telling me!" I just stood there while he yelled. John ended his little rant and grabbed my arm while glaring at Randy. "You're not suppose to see her!" Randy shrugged. "She came to me."

John pulled me away. "You're lucky I didn't call the cops." I rolled my eyes, this is getting out of hand. I yanked away from him and ran back to Randy. I forgot to tell him something. John called my name.

I looked back at him. "Give me a second!" He just crossed his arms.

I turned my attention back to Randy. "You're right." He knelled down. "What am I right about?" I wrapped my arms around his neck to whisper in his ear. "I do want you to be my father, I love you."

"I love you too." Randy kissed my hair and I pulled back to smile at him, which he did the same. I ran back to John and started walking. Now I really hope John doesn't get custody.

* * *

><p><strong>So who do you want to get custody? :)<strong>

**R E V I E W! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Becca's POV**

Tomorrow I have to go to court to decide who my father is going to be. I know who I want but I have this feeling I'm not going to get what I want. John ordered pizza and I was just picking at it.

He looked over at me. "What's wrong?" I shrugged. "Nothing." I seen his eyes roll as he walked over to me and sat down next to me. "Becca, you know I'm just doing what is best for you." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

John put his hand on my shoulder. "Becca come on, I don't want to be a bad guy here. Randy isn't fit to be a parent, why are you being so difficult about this? You hated him why do all of a sudden like him?"

I simply crossed my arms and stared at the carpet of the hotel room. He shrugged. "Fine whatever don't talk to me." He got back up and plopped into the recliner. We sat in a couple minutes of silence.

I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up. "John, if you wanted to adopt me then why weren't you there when The Gates were going to take me? Why didn't _you _take me on the run, or why didn't _you_ adopt me when you had the chance, or even go with Randy to pick me up. Right now, to me it just seems like you got jealous that I started to like Randy so you had to try and win me back over by trying to adopt me. If you think that's going to work, you're wrong. I will hate you so much, you're going to regret ever seeing me." I need fresh air so I ran out of the room.

I got down in the lobby and I just sat on the bench. Things got so complicated when I met Vince. I noticed Mark come out of the elevator. He plopped down beside me. "John know you're here?" I just shrugged.

He let out a sigh. "Why did you come down here?"

I took a deep breath. "I had to get away from him, I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sick of these baby ass games!" Mark raised his eyebrow. "Games?"

I looked at him. "Don't you see? John is just jealous that I started to like Randy so he's trying to adopt me so I'll like him again."

Mark scratched his chin. "I think you're on to something. You know when you hated Randy, he would always complain about how you always want to be by Cena."

It felt like a light bulb went off in my head. "I think I get it now. Randy thought I would like him more if he adopted me and then he realized that back fired so he sent me to John and I started to grow a little keen on Randy and now John is mad because I want Randy, so he's trying to adopt me! Oh my god, I am not a piece of property!"

Mark chuckled a little. "Course you're not, kid. I think you should go talk to them both about this and maybe you won't have to go to Court tomorrow." I nodded. "Good thinking." I gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Mark." He ruffled my hair. "Anything for you, kid."

I raced over to the elevator and took it to the eight floor. I ran back to John's room and scanned my key. I walked in and John stood up. "Becca.." I put my hand up. "Save it, come with me."

He gave me a confused look and I just motioned my hand. "Come on, I need to talk to you and Randy." He followed me to Randy's room and I knocked on his door.

Randy opened up and had the same expression John had. I walked in passed him. "I need to talk to the both of you so please if you would?" They glared at each other before entering.

They sat on the couch and I took a deep breath. "Guys you need to stop acting like little kids and stop treating me like I'm a piece of property. Randy I know the only reason why you adopted me in the first place was to get me to like you more than I did John-" Randy was trying to object.

I put my hand up. "Don't deny it Randy, I know you were jealous because I was talking to John and not you." John smirked but I turned to him to glare.

"I also know that you think if you get custody I'm going to like you more than Randy now and that's not true! I like both of you but, I'm not going to put up with this baby shit. I'm 14 years old and I'm acting more mature than you guys are. GROW UP!" I crossed my arms.

John rubbed his pant legs. "Wow, I never really looked at it like that." Randy agreed. "Yeah me either." John looked at Randy and apologized, as he did the same. Everything seemed to be good now..except...

"Wait, so does this mean I'm still going to court tomorrow?" John looked at Randy then at me. "Well, how about this if you want to be with me, Randy will sign you over no problem but if you want to be with him, I'll cancel the hearing."

_Great_. More choosing for me, I looked at the both of them. "Okay, I'll choose but that means no more arguments and whoever I choose you got to except it? Alright?" They both nodded.

"I choose..."

* * *

><p><strong>Who is she going to choose? Thoughts?<strong>

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Becca's POV**

"I want to live with neither of you." I said while crossing my arms. John stepped forward. "Bec, you have to choose one of us." I shook my head. "No I don't.. there are plenty of people out there."

Randy came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "If that's what you want, I'll accept." I smiled. "Thank you Randy." John on the other hand wasn't to keen. "Randy! You're just going to let her pick some stranger?" Randy shook his head. "She'll choose the right one."

John sighed and walked out; he'd heard enough. I looked up at Randy. "I love you Randy." He smiled. "I love you too kiddo." He ruffled my hair and I walked out. I headed to see the Man, I had to speak to.

I knocked lightly on the door. He opened the door. "How'd it go?" I smiled and shrugged. "It went fine, I told them I didn't want neither of them to be my father." He smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "So who do you want to be your father?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really have to ask?"

* * *

><p>This was it, this was the day I'm going to actually get a Father who will care for me and love me. We walked into the Office and I sat next to Randy. He looked at the lawyer and explained everything.<p>

Randy signed me over and the lawyer smiled at me. "Well Rebecca you're a Calaway." I smiled and looked over at Mark, who pulled me into a hug. "I love you, Kid." I nodded. "I love you too, Mark."

Mark and I walked out of the office. I noticed Randy left before us and he was sitting on the bench just staring at the ground. I looked up at Mark. "Can I have a minute with him?" He kissed my head and headed out to the car. I walked over to Randy and sat next to him.

"Hey.." He raised his head to look at me. "Hey." I patted his shoulder. "What's wrong?" He shrugged. "It sucks.. I thought I was going to be your father, I wanted to be your father."

I smiled. "Randy I wanted you to be my father too, I still want you to be." He raised his eyebrows. "Then why did you let me sign you over?"

I stood up. "Don't you see? Randy, You're not ready to be a parent. Either is John. I'm doing what's best for me. Yeah I wanted to cry my eyes out when I seen you sign that paper, but it's the best choice. I love you so much. You're always going to be apart of my life."

He smiled and I swear I seen tears in his blue eyes. He pulled me on his lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my cheek. "I love you Becca." I nodded while wiping my tears. "I love you too."

_Calaway House_

Mark pulled into the driveway of my new home. I smiled at the size of it. I went to grab my bags but he stopped me. "You can get them later." I shrugged and walked with him to the front door.

We got inside and he looked at me. "Hungry?" I nodded. "Yeah." He smiled. "Alright you go pick out a room and I'll start cooking." I ran up the stairs and picked the first room I saw. I crept into it and smiled to how big it was, I even had my own bathroom.

I went back downstairs to get my bags out of the car and brought them up to my room. I started to put everything away when I picked up a picture of Randy and I.

"_Since you're leaving me, I want to take a picture of us." Randy wiped his eyes. I chuckled. "Suck it up, pretty boy." He shot a glare at me and I laughed. "I'm just messing; okay let's take the picture."_

_We had some fan take it and I gave him another good-bye hug. Mark and I had to get my stuff from the hotel. We we're about to get in the car but I heard someone shout wait. I turned around and Randy ran over to me. "Here, I got you one too." He handed me the picture._

_I smiled and wrapped my arms around his torso. "Thanks, Randy."_

I didn't realize I was crying until the tears hit the picture. "You okay?" I jumped and turned around. Mark was standing there. "Dinner is done, are you okay?" I sniffled and nodded. "Never better."

I sat down at the dinner table with him and he cleared his throat. "Alright time for the ground rules." I rolled my eyes and he started. "Bed time by 11pm, you're starting school next week and there will be chores you have to do each week."

I nodded. "Sounds fair enough." He turned his attention to his food and I just moved mine around with the fork. Mark grunted. "Okay, Becca what's wrong?" I shrugged. "Nothing, just miss the guys."

He smiled. "I wasn't going to give you this now but, whatever." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Here, you can use to keep in touch with them." I smiled. "Thank you soo much!" I ran around the table and hugged him. He chuckled. "You're welcome."

The phone started ringing and the id said Cody. I looked at Mark with puppy dog eyes. He rolled his eyes. "If you must." I squealed in happiness while clicking the accept button. "Hello?"

"Becca!" I smiled hugely. "CODY!"

**Mark's POV**

One minute she was all down and depressed, the next minute she hears about the guys, she's all happy. Maybe she made the wrong choice?

* * *

><p><strong>Did Becca make the wrong choice? If so how is this going to effect her? Give me your thoughts! :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Becca's POV**

_1 month later_

Life had eventually went on. I thought school was going to be hard and boring but I actually made some friends and school isn't so bad. I'm getting A's in all of my classes. Mark is being a good parent, but I am not being a good daughter. I may be doing great in school but it's not so good at home. I've been mouthing off at him and he tries to fix it with punishing me but it doesn't matter to me. I guess I'm not used to having someone tell me what to do all the time but, I feel so weird all the time. I don't know what's wrong with me but the feeling won't go away.

I walked through the front door, it was a Friday which meant the weekend finally. I dropped my book bag on the floor. "Mark! I'm home." "In here!" I heard him call from the living room.

I walked into the living room and he was sitting on the chair reading the newspaper. "How was school?" He lowered the paper to see me.

I shrugged. "Good, I guess." He raised his eyebrows. "Alright, got any homework." I shook my head. "Nope, none." He sighed. "Alright Guys come in!" I raised my eyebrows and I heard footsteps.

I turned around and I almost screamed. John, Randy, and Cody were here. I ran and jumped in Randy's arms first. He chuckled and held me close. "I missed you Becca." I almost wanted to cry. "Me too."

Randy squeezed me a little tighter and I wasn't letting go. He seemed to notice and walked over to the couch with me in his arms still. I heard Mark say. "John, Cody let me talk to you's in the kitchen." They could talk all they wanted, I didn't care I was perfectly content.

**Mark's POV**

We sat down at the Kitchen table and I let out a breath. "I don't know what to do." John looked at Cody then at me. "What's wrong?"

"Becca.. she's so I don't know the word. Distant? I mean a month ago everything was fine. She was happy and smiley, but now she just goes to school, comes home and stays in her room. She doesn't do her chores and I ground her but it doesn't even phase her."

John rested his head on his hand. "Maybe she's in depression?" Cody scoffed. "Really John? Depression? Did you not see how happy she just was when she saw Randy, I don't think she's depressed."

I groaned in frustration. "Then what's wrong with her?" John looked at me. "Well when exactly did she start acting like this?" I tried to think. "Um.. it kind of started when I first adopted her, but she wasn't that bad."

John looked at Cody and back at me. "I don't think she wanted you to adopt her." I raised my eyebrows. "John, she came to my door and told me herself." He shrugged. "Well does she call you Dad?"

I shook my head. "Well.. no but what the hell does that have to do with anything?" Cody sighed. "Well, when Randy first adopted Becca, Gary was after her and Randy attacked. He blacked out and kept hitting him. I couldn't get him off of Gary, and Becca called Randy Daddy and he stopped."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh big deal, she's called him Daddy one time."

John sighed. "Don't you see though? She established that connection there. That's why her and him are close." I raised my eyebrows. "So you're saying I have to beat some guy up so she'll call me Dad."

John was getting irritated. "No! I'm saying you have to show her love her and give her a reason to love you back." I was about to say something but we heard laughing from the living room.

I decided to go see. Randy had Becca on his shoulders and he was spinning her around and she was laughing. I haven't heard her laugh in so long. I cleared my throat. "Uh, Randy can I talk to ya for a minute?" He set Becca down. "Yeah sure thing."

_Night Time_

**Becca's POV**

I was happy the guys were staying the weekend. I just got out of the shower and I was brushing my hair out when I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and Randy was standing there. I smiled. "Hey."

He frowned. "Hey..." I sat my brush on my dresser. "What's wrong?"

He walked over to my bed and sat down. "I'm heading out.." I widened my eyes. "What? Why? You just got here!" I was really upset, I haven't seen him in a month and he was already leaving.

Randy sighed. "Well, I was talking to Mark and we both agreed that I shouldn't come and visit anymore, because I'm interfering in your guy's relationship." I shook my head. "No!"

**Randy's POV**

I seen the look on her face and It felt like I was dumping her at the foster care all over again. I think I even had tears in my eyes this time. I remembered what Mark said to me.

"_Randy it seems that Becca isn't quite over the adoption thing so do you think you could somehow just stay away? I need her to concentrate on me being her father." _

_I shook my head. "Are you crazy? It's going to break her heart, it will make her worse!" He put his hand up. "Come on Randy I don't want this to be difficult. I'm her Father, end of story."_

_I shrugged. "Whatever, if you think it's best then so be it."_

I got up from the bed to walk out, I couldn't even look at Becca. I was to upset. She screamed. "No!" I felt her wrap her arms around my torso. "Randy please! Don't leave, please!"

I lowered my head and kissed her hair. "I have to Becca, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "NO DON'T LEAVE!" She started sobbing. Cody, John, and Mark came in to help me. Cody pried Becca off of me. I swallowed really hard and looked at Becca who was kicking and hitting Cody. "I love you Becca."

"DON'T LEAVE PLEASE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and I walked out. I got in my car and I just busted out in tears. I didn't think coming to visit Becca would be my last.

**Becca's POV**

Cody pulled me to the bed and I was crying hysterically. Mark was still in the room and I glared at him. "I hate you!" John interfered. "You don't mean that, Bec." I nodded. "Yes I do! GET OUT!"

Mark walked out and John went after him. I was laying on my bed and Cody was trying to calm me down. I finally got all teared out and I was just staring at the wall. All of a sudden John came rushing through the door. "Guys! We got to get to the hospital."

I flew up and Cody looked at him. "Why?" John was putting his coat on. "Randy got in a car accident." The pain in my stomach came rushing back. "He's okay! Please tell me he's okay!"

John pulled me out of bed. "We don't know, we have to get there." I rushed downstairs and Mark was just standing at the door. The tears filled right back up and I marched over to him. "This is YOUR fault! If he dies I'll never forgive you!" Cody picked me up and rushed outside.

We got in the car and I just kept praying he'll be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't exactly sure where I was going with story until I started typing this chapter, so please Review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**-Will Randy be okay? If not how will Becca cope? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Becca's POV**

The patterns on the floor became so interesting to me. The lines all formed into squares. I've been staring at the floor for what seemed like hours. We're still waiting for Randy to get out of surgery.

"Becca come on I'll drive you back home; you need sleep." John knelled down in front off me. I shifted my eyes to his face. "I'm not leaving until I know he's okay." John sighed and sat back down.

I heard footsteps and I seen Mark walk in. He walked over to me. "Becca, I know you're upset with me but, I want to be here for you."

I glared up at him. "You've done enough." Mark seemed to get a little upset. "Look, Becca I didn't make Randy get in a car accident."

I stood up to face the 6 foot man. "If you didn't tell him he couldn't see me anymore than I would be sleeping at home right now and he would be okay too!" I ended up raising my voice.

He lowered his head. "Don't you raise your voice at me; I won't hesitate to ground you." "DO IT! I don't care anymore!" I sat back in my chair. He grabbed my arm and yanked me up. "I'm not done talking to you. I _am _ your father and you _will _respect me."

I tried to yank free but his grip was to strong. "Let _go _of me." He shook his head. "No, you're coming home with me." I looked up at him with so much hate in my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere!"

Cody walked over to us. "Mark just let her stay." Mark glared at him. "You stay out of this Runnels." He backed away and sat down. Mark looked down at me. "Becca, I am your father not Randy. You made that decision now you have to stick with it. We're going home; end of discussion."

He finally let go of me and I didn't know what else to do so I ran out of the waiting room. I ran down the hallway and hid in the bathroom. I waited in there for over a half an hour. I decided it was safe and opened the door. I walked out slowly when I heard someone. "Hi."

I turned around to see a nurse standing there. I raised my eyebrows. "Uh, Hi?" She smiled. "Are you lost honey?" I shrugged. "No, just waiting for someone to get out of surgery."

She nodded. "Ah, maybe I can help what's the name of the patient?"

"Randy Orton." I mumbled out while crossing my arms. She flipped through her clip board. "He just got settled into a room, would you like me to take you there?" I smiled. "Yeah, thanks." She was really nice. I hope I don't run into Mark on the way there.

We got to a room and I peered through the glass and saw Randy laying on the bed with bandages covering cuts and bruises. I looked up at her. "Is he sleeping?" She smiled softly. "Yeah it might be awhile till he wakes up." I nodded and walked in.

I pulled a chair up next to his bed. He had a lot of cuts on his face. He also had a cast on his arm. I started to feel bad. This is kind of my fault. If I was a better daughter to Mark maybe Randy wouldn't be in this bed right now. I decided to talk to him.

I grabbed his hand. "Um, Randy I don't know if you can hear me but whatever. I'm sorry this happened to you, it's all my fault. If I was a better Daughter to Mark he wouldn't of sent you away. I wish I could just start all over from the beginning when Vince first put me in your care. I want you to know that I love you, and I'm sorry that this is all my fault." I wiped all the tears that came out of my eyes.

I went to let go off his hand but he squeezed it. I smiled and his eyes fluttered open. I sniffled and he moved his attention towards me. "Ouch.." He looked down at the cast and back up at me.

I wiped my eyes a second time. "I'm sorry." He looked at me confused. "Why are you sorry?" I started to cry and I couldn't get my sentence out. Randy pulled me close. "Hey.. Becca what's wrong? I'm going to be okay, I'm just sore."

I raised my head to look at him in the eyes. "I made the wrong choice." He bit his lip before asking. "About what?"

I took a deep breath to steady myself. "I wanted you to be my father all along, I only choose Mark because I thought it would be a better living place for me. I thought I could just forget about you but, I can't-" I started to cry but I continued anyway. "-Randy you've been my father all along."

Randy pulled me on the bed so that he could hug me. I laid on his chest gently, so I didn't hurt him, but he pulled me close even though he was in pain. He smoothed my hair. "Shh.. it's okay."

He was calming me down and I was about to fall asleep. I shut my eyelids. "There you are!" I raised my head and seen Mark standing there. I sat up slowly but didn't get off of the bed.

Mark looked at Randy. "How are you feeling?" Randy shrugged. "Sore, but I'm okay." Mark looked at me. "Let's head home."

I shook my head. "No." Mark sighed. "Come on, Becca Randy is okay we can leave now." I glared up at him. "I don't want to leave."

Randy butted in. "Hey she can stay here, it's no trouble." Mark looked at him. "I'm her father, she's coming home with me." Randy adjusted himself so he could sit up. "I think I made a wrong choice."

Mark looked at him confused but Randy continued. "Mark, I should of never signed Becca over to you." I smiled up at Randy and Mark scoffed. "Please, Randy you're not a good parent."

Randy fired back. "How would you know?" Mark looked at him like he was stupid. "You handed Becca off to John, that isn't a good parent." Randy sighed. "I'll admit I did have a rough start but I love Becca and she loves me too, I think that's all I really need to be a parent."

Mark crossed his arms. "Too bad I'm not signing her back over to you; you'll have to go to a judge to get her out of my custody."

Randy crossed his arms. "So be it, I'll get my daughter back."

Mark shrugged. "You keep thinking that, come on Becca let's go."

I looked at Randy and he nodded. "Just go, I'll have you back in no time." I nodded and gave him a hug. He kissed my head. "I love you Becca." I slid off the bed. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for a crappy chapter, I typed it all in less than in an hour. <strong>

**-What's going to happen? Will Randy get custody back or will Mark keep it? If Mark keeps it how is this going to affect Becca?**

**Review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_The day before Court_

**Becca's POV**

Living with Mark the past week has been a major downer for me. He is treating me like nothing happened. It's like we're not even going to court tomorrow. I do love Mark, just in a Father/Daughter way. More like an Uncle/Niece way. He just doesn't seem to realize it.

I walked into my bedroom after taking a shower. I changed into Pajamas and started brushing my hair. A soft knock filled my room. Mark leaned against the doorway. "Can I come in?"

I shrugged while setting my brush on the dresser. He sat on my desk chair while I popped a squat on my bed. He cleared his throat.

"You know, if I get custody. That's the end of it." He was right but I still clenched my jaw. _It's not going to happen. _I just shrugged it off.

He rolled his eyes. "Becca, you need to talk to me. I am your father for the time being, so you can't just ignore me." I looked at the ground. "There is nothing to say."

Mark scoffed. "So you don't have anything at all that you want to say to me?" I rolled my eyes. _If he only knew. _He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. "Go ahead, I can take it."

If he wants it then he'll get it. "I'll admit the first time I met you, I didn't like you, not one bit. I started to warm up to you, I started to like you. I knew I could always count on you, if I needed you. When the stuff went down with John and Randy, I couldn't think right. I knew I was better off with you, I still am better off with you, but I'm not happy here. Whenever I see or I am with Randy; I'm happy. When you sent him away I thought that was the end of the world for me. I love him, he _is _my father, sorry Mark. He always has been."

Mark thought about it and stood up. "I guess we'll see tomorrow, but before I let you go to sleep I want you to promise me something."

I gulped before nodding. "Okay." He looked at me. "Promise me that if I get custody, please try harder to act like a daughter, and let me be your father. If Randy gets custody, I'll accept it but I still want to be in your life." I thought about it, it seemed fair. "Okay, I promise."

He nodded. "Alright, good night. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." I half smiled. "Good night." He shut the light off and shut the door.

I laid down and pulled the covers over me. I ended up staring at the ceiling all night. I was just about to close my eyes when the sun came up. _Great, just great. _My door opened and I sat up.

Mark seemed surprised to see me up. "Oh, you're up." I nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep at all." He frowned. "Alright well get changed we got to leave." I got out of bed. "Okay."

He left and I grabbed something out of my dresser to change into. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes. I rolled my eyes before changing. I finished and brushed my teeth and hair. I jogged downstairs and Mark grabbed his keys.

The ride there was very silent. My stomach was in knots, I was so nervous. I hope I don't have to talk in front of people. We pulled in the parking lot and started to walk in. The first person I spotted was Cody. He was in a tux, I half smiled and he walked over to me.

"Nervous?" I nodded. "My stomach is in knots, I'm scared." He pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry about it, you know whatever happens you and I will always be friends."

I rolled my eyes. "More like brother and sister." He nudged me. "Touche, now come on you can sit with me outside the room." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked outside the room to sit on a bench. We have to wait here till I get called in.

I looked at Cody. "Has Randy arrived yet?" He shook his head and my face dropped. He noticed. "Bec, he'll be here." I gulped. "I hope so."

**Randy's POV**

John looked at me. "Hey, Man I'm heading over there I'll meet you there okay?" I nodded. "Alright see ya then." He walked out and I put my shoes on. I heard a knock at the door. I sighed figuring it was John and I walked over and opened the door to see Glenn?

"What are you doing here?" I asked and he pushed me out of the way and shut the door. I glared up at him. "What are you doing?"

He crossed his arms while leaning against the door. "I was told to do anything and everything to keep you from leaving this room."

"Are you kidding me? Mark is making you do this, I will fucking beat his ass if he thinks he's getting custody." I let the venom drip out of my voice. Glenn shrugged. "He said you were about to do something dangerous, I'm just preventing that from happening."

**Becca's POV**

Cody got up. "Hey, I'll be right back." Before I could ask where he was going he walked into the room. I sat back and waited patiently.

He soon came back out and something was wrong I could tell. He sat down next to me and I looked up at him. "What's wrong?" Cody shrugged. "It's nothing." I shook his shoulder. "I know it's something, tell me."

Cody sighed. "Okay, Randy hasn't shown up yet and if he doesn't in the next 20 minutes then you will automatically get put in Mark's care no if and's of but's about it." I shook my head. "No."

He nodded. "Afraid so." I shook my head again. "Why does all this shit have to happen to me, so what now Randy doesn't want me and he's just going to bail." Cody patted my shoulder. "You know that's not the case, he's probably in traffic."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure."

**Randy's POV**

I glared at Glenn. "He tricked you! I'm not going to do anything dangerous, I'm going to court for custody of Becca. He made you do this so I wouldn't show up meaning he still gets custody."

Glenn thought about it. "Oh man. Randy I'm sorry, I never thought he would ever stoop to something this low." I shook my head. "Me either, Can I leave now? I only have 15 minutes to get there."

He nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Good luck!" I nodded. "Yeah, thanks." I grabbed my keys and ran to the elevator. I got into the lobby and ran all the way to my hummer. I jumped in and pealed out of the parking lot.

**Becca's POV**

I looked at Cody. "Cody, there's only 10 more minutes left! What if he doesn't make it?" I started to worry. He looked at me. "Relax, he'll be here; he loves you to much to miss it." I just nodded.

The door opened and John walked in. Cody stood up. "Dude, where's Randy?" He got confused. "Isn't he here? I stopped to grab something to eat and he was leaving right as I was, I thought he'd be here by now." Cody shook his head. "No, he's not and if he doesn't get here in 10 minutes Mark automatically gets custody."

John looked at me and frowned. "He'll be here, Becca." I rolled my eyes. "If only that were true." They both tried to reassure me but I just zoned them out. This is getting out of hand, I really thought I had a chance of him being my offical father, but I guess not.

I leaned my head against the window and the door flew open. I looked up and there he was. I jumped up and ran over to him. "You're here!" He gave me a hug. "Of course I am!"

Cody looked at him. "Where were you?" Randy shook his head. "Long story man, I'll tell you later." He nodded and Randy kissed the top of my head. "I'll see ya in a little bit." He raced through the court doors.

"Told you he'd be here." I said while smirking. Cody laughed. "Hey, you were the one who didn't think he would be here; idiot."

I punched his arm and sat back down on my bench.

**Mark's POV**

My lawyer looked at the judge. "It's obvious, he isn't going to show up." The judge nodded. "Seems so, by the order of this court I issue-" She was cut off by the opening.

I looked and saw Randy walk in. How is that possible? He smirked right at me while saying. "I'm sorry I'm late, your honor. I got stuck in traffic." I clenched my fists together while the judge said. "Very well, let's get this show on the road." Randy just smirked at me again before sitting down.

* * *

><p><strong>So mark's plan failed... now the decision we've all been waiting for, will Randy actually get custody?<strong>

**-Any thoughts?**

**-Reviews? :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Becca's POV**

It's been an hour and Cody or I haven't been called in. I was getting so tired; considering I got no sleep last night what so ever. My eyes were closing, so I rested my head on Cody's shoulder. The door opened and my eyes opened up. The Guard stepped out. "Cody?"

He kissed me head before walking into the court room. I leaned my head against the window and shut my eyes. A couple minutes passed and I heard a voice, "Tired?" I opened my eyes and seen Vince.

I half smiled, "I got no sleep, what are you doing here?" I asked while raising my head. He put his hands in his pockets, "I was called up to give a fair opinion on Mark and Randy." he sat down next to me, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

My eyebrows raised, "What do you mean?" He chuckled, "Becca. You jumped from Randy to foster care, to Randy, to John, to Mark, and now you want to be with Randy again. Why didn't you just stay with Randy?"

I laughed unsteadily, "That's what I was thinking. I messed up, I got my wires crossed along the way. Technically I should just stay with Mark, but I'm not happy with him."

Vince patted my shoulder, "Don't worry about it, you'll get what you want." I raised my eyebrows at him and he just chuckled.

**Cody's POV**

Mark's lawyer is a dick head, I hate him. He scratched his head, "Mr. Runnels would you say Mark is a good Father?" I shrugged, "Yeah I guess, but it's not what Becca wants." He raised his eyebrows, "Did I ask you what Becca wanted?" I shook my head, "No but-" He cut me off, "You may step down." I glared at him and Randy shook his head.

I walked back out of the room and I seen Vince sitting with Becca. She looked at me, "How'd it go?" I rolled my eyes, "Not sure, Mark's lawyer is a dick head."

The door opened, "Vince?" He stood up, "I'll see you guys in a few." Becca and I wished him luck and he walked in. I took Vince's spot and she nudged me, "Code?"

I looked down at her, "Yeah?" She cleared her throat, "What if Mark gets custody. Am I ever going to see you guys again?" I chuckled, "Becca Mark isn't going to forbid you from seeing us."

She looked at me blankly, "He did with Randy." I sighed, knowing she was right.

**Randy's POV**

Why couldn't the Judge just see Becca is happier with me and end it right here and now. Vince was on the stand talking about knowing Mark and I for awhile. He started off talking about Mark a lot, so I figured he was on his side. "-When I found Becca, I put her in Randy's care till I could find a decent parent for her. I didn't think it would be him. I'll admit he didn't want her at first but now if you look at him, he's changed. She's changed him for the better."

I half smiled, she did change me. She's made me look at life in different way. I realized you can't just care about yourself, you have to care about other people too. Vince got down from the stand and the Judge looked at a piece of paper. "Rebecca, please?"

I gulped, I forgot he had to talk to her.

**Becca's POV**

Vince walked out, "Becca you're up." I got really nervous, "Cody can't you come in there with me?" He chuckled, "Sorry, Bec. You'll do fine." I sighed, before entering the court room.

The room was pretty small. There was only the judge, Mark, Randy, and their lawyer's in here. I looked at Randy and he gave me a strong smile before I took the stand. The Judge looked at me, "Alright I want you to tell me who you live with."

I looked at Randy and then Mark. Mark's lawyer tried to object, "Your honor are you really just going to ask her that? She's a teenager, she doesn't know what's best for her."

The Judge looked at him, "Did I ask you to talk?" That shut him right but. The Judge looked at me, "Go ahead."

I took a deep breath, "Well I want to live Randy." Mark rolled his eyes and I looked up at the Judge. "Do you want to know why I want to live with him?" He smiled, "That was my next question."

I looked straight at Mark while talking, "I want to live with Randy because, I love him. We had our shares of problems, but what parent and daughter doesn't? He's been my father all along. I'll admit, I would be better off with Mark but, I'm not happy with him. He's more like an Uncle and I want to apologize to him for causing him all of this chaos because I chose wrong. I'm sorry Mark, it's my fault." I wiped my eyes before anyone could see the tears.

The Judged nodded, "Very well." Mark stood up, "Your honor could I say something please?" He looked at him sternly, but Mark insisted. "Please?" The Judge nodded, "Alright go ahead."

Mark cleared his throat before looking at me, "Becca, I'm sorry kid. I knew something was wrong when I gotcha. I just felt that I was the only one who should be your parent, but I just didn't realize you had one already. I want to apologize for forbidding for you from your father, so your honor if you would please except my handing over my custody to Randy, he deserves much more than I do."

I was shocked at what I just heard. The Judge chuckled softly, "Well it looks like people are doing my job today." He cleared his throat and continued, "By the order of this court, I hear by grant full custody to Randal Orton." He slammed down his gavel. "Court adjourned."

It felt like 100 pounds had just been lifted from my chest. Tears were welling up in my eyes. They were happy tears. I stepped off the stand and Randy stood up from his chair. I seen the look on his face and we had the same expression; happiness. I bolted off running for him. He caught me half way in a hug. I buried my head in his shoulder, he held me close. It was just a picture perfect moment.

"Congratulations, Randy." I looked up and it was John. They shook hands and John patted my shoulder, "See ya around squirt." I smiled and nodded. To think that just a month and a half ago, he was in Mark's position, but he must of realized Randy was my father too.

"I told you, Becca!" I turned around and Cody walked over to me. He pulled me into a hug, "I'm so happy for you." I smiled, "Thanks, Cody. Are you going to come back with us to help me pack?"

He sighed, "I guess since you know I wasn't busy or anything." I rolled my eyes before elbowing him in the ribs. Vince walked over to us and shook Randy's hand, "Take care of her." He nodded solemnly. "I will." I smiled and Randy looked at me, "Ready?"

I nodded and Cody, Randy and I got into the hummer and headed to Mark's house to pack up my stuff. We pulled into the driveway and he was already there. We walked through the garage and he was standing there, "Uh, Randy can I talk to you?"

Randy looked at me before nodding, "Yeah sure. Becca, Cody; you guys go ahead and pack up." Cody picked me up and threw me on his back, "Come on Bec." He carried me all the way upstairs.

**Randy's POV**

I wasn't sure what Mark wanted to say but, it's not like it would matter. I already got custody. He scratched his head, "Uh, I want to apologize. I didn't mean to deprive you from your daughter."

I shrugged, "It's alright, you were just doing what you thought was best." He nodded and then looked at me, "Oh and Randy do you think we could keep the whole Glenn holding you back a secret?"

Well heck, I already got custody it didn't really effect anything, so I nodded, "Sure, I won't say a word." He smiled before letting out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Randy, you're a good man." He stuck his hand out.

I shook it, "Thanks, so are you. It took real courage of what you just did in the court today." He nodded, "You deserve it."

The door opened and both Cody and Becca walked out with all of her stuff. They went and put in the back of the hummer. Becca walked back in and walked over to Mark. "Thanks, Mark for taking care of me." He leaned down and gave her a hug, "It was no problem."

She smiled, "I'll see ya around then, I guess." He chuckled, "Oh you'll be definitely seeing me around." She laughed before looking at Cody. "Race ya to the car?" He smirked, "You're on." They took off while I shook Mark's hand again, "Thanks Man."

"You're welcome." He said and with that I walked out to my hummer and got in. I put the engine in gear and took off. Becca looked at me curiously, "So now what?"

"We're going home." I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter it the epilogue. :) <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**First off, I wanna thank everyone that has ever reviewed this story. I know this wasn't my best story but, thanks to the people that did stick with me on it. **

**I wanna give a shout out to StraightLife116 even though she won't see this because she's on Hiatus**. **She was one of the reasons why I continued this story, she was my major supporter. So if everyone would, go check her stories out, she's on a permanent hiatus, but you could still read them. :)**

**Thanks to: wrestlinggirl4eva, RKOsgirl92, xMyHeartShine, FansofCenaton, Darth, Cena's baby doll, Happygolucky103, justawrestlingdream, and HoniiB **

**For reviewing the last chapter, you guys are amazing. **

**Enjoy... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

_3 months later_

**Becca's POV**

It was the last day of school for Winter break. I was ecstatic because now I get to head on the road with Randy for the break. It was almost 2:00pm. I was counting down the seconds. The bell rung and I stood there smiling, like I had just been set free. I ran out of the class room and walked over to my locker. I said bye to all of my friends that I made over the past 3 months. I grabbed my book bag out of my locker and shut it. I walked out of the school and looked around in the parking lot. A huge smile came across my face when I spotted the hummer. I haven't seen Randy in over a month, because of the European tour. His parents stayed at our house to help take care of me.

The driver's door opened and Randy got out and stood there waiting for me with his designer glasses on and his leather jacket on. I smiled and decided to make a run for him. I collided into his chest and he chuckled. He lifted me up and twirled me around. "I missed you, Becca."

I buried my head in his shoulder, "I missed you too, Daddy." I only called him Daddy when I haven't seen him in a while, or as he would say when I want something. He set me down and looked at me in the eyes, "Ready to head on the road?"

I smiled, "I sure am." He patted my shoulder, "Alright hop in." I walked over to the other side of the Hummer and got in the passenger side.

He started the Hummer up and pulled out of the parking lot. I was confused because he wasn't headed in the direction of home. I looked up at him, "I need to get my bags."

Randy motioned to the backseat, "I already got them. I figured we would leave right from School, because I have a surprise for you."

My eyes lit up at the word surprise. "What is it?"

He chuckled and turned onto the free way, "If I tell you, then it won't be a surprise." I frowned, "Fine."

I pulled my phone out and sent a text to Cody.

_Hey Code_

A couple minutes passed and I got a text from him.

_Hola Bec ;)_

I rolled my eyes and replied:

_Working on your Spanish I see. _

**Mhm, gotta be able to speak it so I can get hot girls in the Spain tour in a couple of months. **

_Oh dear, :P Like a girl would actually want you. ;)_

**I'm hurt..**

_Would you like a band aid? ;)_

**You are getting very smart..**

_I know. :)_

**Ok, so is there something you wanted Ms. Smarty pants?**

_Yeah, my Dad said that he has a surprise for me, I was wondering if you knew what is was?_

**Yep, but I'm not telling. :P**

_You suck, Runnels. _

**Love you too Becca. **

I groaned and threw my phone in my bag. Randy chuckled, "What's wrong?" I crossed my arms, "Cody wouldn't tell me what your surprise was. He laughed, "Cody didn't even know.."

I took a deep breath, "I'm. Going. to. Kill. Him." Randy chuckled, "You can to do that when we meet him at the hotel."

_4 hours later_

I ended up falling asleep half way there. I felt someone nudge my shoulder, "Becca we're here." I opened my eyes to the car light on and Randy getting out of the car. I stretched and looked at my surroundings. I was confused, this wasn't the hotel.

I got out of the Car, "Dad this isn't the Hotel." I caught up with him and he nodded, "I know." I looked at him confused still, "Where are we, and what time is it?"

We started walking for the building door, "We're at the Arena and it's 2 in the morning." I rubbed my eyes, "Why are we here at 2 in the morning?" He chuckled, "You'll see."

I rolled my eyes and followed him in the Arena. It was very weird being here this late. Their was only 1 light on in each hallway. I seen a security guard and I gulped; afraid we would get in trouble.

He passed us, "Hello, Mr. Orton." Randy nodded, "Jim." My brain was hurting. Something was up, because this no way they would let us in here to roam around.

We got up to a door and I seen a sign on it and it said Vincent Kennedy McMahon on it. I glared at Randy, "Dad, we can't go in here." He chuckled, "Don't worry I already cleared this with Vince."

I sighed as he unlocked the door. We walked in and he flipped the light on. I looked around wondering why we were in here. He walked over to the chairs, "Have a seat."

I sat down in the seat and he sat in the one next to me. I groaned, "Dad are you going to tell me what's going on?"

He laughed, "Alright, alright. Today is January 24th. Do you remember that date at all?" I thought about then shrugged, "Not really, why? What's going on?"

Randy turned so he was looking at me, "This is the same Arena, same office, and same place we first met 1 year ago exactly on this day." I looked up at him in Awe struck. I started to remember it like it was yesterday.

_Vince was explaining to Randy that I didn't have a home and I was living on the streets. He looked at him, "So I'm going to try and find her a family and until I do she's going to be put your care." _

"_WHAT?" Randy and I both said. _

_Vince looked at me, "What's wrong?" _

_My jaw dropped, "You're going to put me in _**his **_care? He is just a pretty boy who thinks he's cool because he has tattoos." _

_Randy looked at Vince in disbelief. "What the hell? You're going to let her talk to me like that?"_

_Vince looked at Me "Becca, I'm doing you a favor here so the least you can do is just be nice and civil to Randy."_

_I crossed my arms. "I won't be nice but I'll be civil." Randy seemed to be very ticked off by that. _

_Vince looked at Randy. "Alright Randy she is your's, She is to be with you at all times unless she is with a trusted superstar. You pay for her meals and anything else she needs, understood?" _

_He nodded. "Yeah how long is this going to be for?"_

_Vince shrugged. "How ever long it takes me, Randy I'm trusting you. Don't let me down."_

_"I won't sir. Come on Betty."_

_I glared at Him. "It's Becca!" _

I smiled and looked at Randy like he was reminiscing that memory too. He chuckled, "It's when you first called me Pretty boy."

I laughed, "And you called me _Betty_." We both busted out laughing at that. His laughter stopped and he looked at the ground.

I frowned, "Dad what's wrong?" He sighed, "I just wish I would of treated you better in the beginning, I wish I would of never sent you off to John, then let you go with Mark. I have to live with that everyday."

I grabbed his hand, "Daddy, it's okay. We had a rough start, but I'm with you now. That's all that matters." He half smiled and leaned over to pull me in a hug. "I don't know how you could forgive me for that."

I looked up at him, "I _can _forgive you for that because I love you."

He kissed my cheek, "I love you too, Becca. Happy 1 year anniversary." I smiled, "Happy 1 year anniversary, Daddy."

I remember living on the streets hoping, praying someone would pick me up. I was scared and alone, I just wouldn't admit that to anyone. My dreams were to have a family that loved me. At the moment reality was different for me. I never thought in a million years that dreams and reality would mean the same thing for me. Vince helped me prove that wrong for me. I now have a Father that loves me, I have lots of Uncle's and I have a brother. Life couldn't get better than that.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**I know the question running through your minds is if I will have a sequel? **

**That is up to you guys. I'll admit this wasn't one of my best stories, so if you guys don't wanna sequel, that's fine. I won't judge you. **

**Review please. :)**

**-xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


End file.
